Deception
by InLoveWithDraco13
Summary: 5 years after Hogwarts, Someone has a proposition for Hermione, will she accept and forget her feelings for another's husband, or will she fail beacuse of her passion, and suffer the consequences. R&R. First Fic! I don't own Harry Potter!
1. The Meeting

The gorgeous brunette stretched her legs out, elegantly crossing one over the other. She looked around curiously at the luxurious parlor she was currently seated in. Her gaze wandered over the tapestries, plush rugs, carved marble fire place, then suddenly snapped to the door, anticipating whom she would see as the door handle slowly turned. In God's all honest truth Hermione had no idea who could have called on her this late on a Friday night. She was constantly on call, but with the horrible fog sweeping over London and the discreet manner of her occupation she had absolutely no idea who could have found her. The voice on the other line had been urgent, laced with panic and desperation. Hermione could have easily rejected the restricted call on her muggle cell phone, but a part of her could not wipe away the sound of the other woman's voice, pleading. The door to the parlor opened slowly and a figure, covered by the shadows, rushed hurriedly into the room. Hermione's honey colored eyes narrowed slightly with suspicion, but as the woman's body slowly emerged itself with the firelight, the eyes that were just before slightly cautious became wide with complete astonishment. Her perfect lips shaped into a slight "o" before she whispered the question.

"Pansy?"

There, right in front of her, stood the ice queen herself. Tears streaming down her checks causing her thick makeup to run as a result, she lifted her perfectly manicured black nails to her sleek black hair brushing it away from her face. Her body was slightly trembling, Hermione noted; although she wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or for some unknown reason. Pansy still hadn't spoken a word, but instead looked as if she was fighting a sort of mental battle with herself. Her frame was slightly heavy although covered easily with her thick dark green robe, while her face still remained youthful although marred with black makeup and excessive rouge. Hermione's eyes never left her as she searched her brain for a possible reason for Pansy calling her here tonight. Here she was, in this ridiculously large mansion, in the middle of nowhere, staring at a demented looking Pansy Parkinson. Pansy's eyes traveled down Hermione's body, taking in her exquisitely defined facial features, long perfect deep brown curls, eyes that could melt any man, and a fit body with just the right curves in every flattering place. Hermione didn't miss the look of jealously or the subtle sneer that she received, and with that she took a loop hole out of the situation.

" Look Parkinson, I don't know what you're getting at or how you even got a hold of my number, but if this is some fucked up joke, I'm telling you that I am in no mood for it, if you even think about-"

"Hermione, shut up, and sit back down." Hermione looked ready to object, but the second Pansy heaved herself onto Hermione's shoulder and began to ball hysterically, Hermione was forced to fall back onto the sofa taking most of Pansy's weight with her. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to call you," she sobbed. "I am so ashamed, I can't believe that it has come to this but look at me Hermione, look at me!" She demanded. "I have lost my shape, I'm a used woman, and my husband doesn't even want me anymore. I can't tell you the last time that he has come to my bed," she choked on a sob. "He leaves almost every night after dinner without so much as a peck on the cheek and comes back smelling of cheap whores and fire whiskey. Every time I ask him about it, we fight, and he leaves again!" She broke down burying her face into the cushions trying to muffle the heart wrenching sounds. Hermione dragged her weight out from under Pansy's thick arm and tried to compose herself, she had just experienced quite the shock in the past ten minutes.

"Pansy, please calm down, please. I will do what I can to help you, just calm down so we can discuss the matter that is making you so ill." Pansy slowly pulled herself back together sniffing disdainfully and wiping the smeared lipstick from the corner of her mouth. "Now, what exactly would you like my help with?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Hermione, you are my last hope. It was quite that coincidence that I came across your name in my searches. My husband, I believe, was somewhat enamored with you after the war those ten long years ago. I know that you two lived together our 7th year as head boy and girl, and I always felt that after the war he changed; not so much changed, but was able to break free from the chains that held his heart in such a biased way." She stopped here and sighed. He always talks about you, and how he wished that all those years we were all together could have been different. So naturally," pausing for a second Pansy had the decency to blush "I though you must have been the one he was shacking up with almost every night of the week." Hermione let out a sharp gasp. Pansy continued ignoring her "So I looked into you, and found out every little piece of information that I possibly could about you, and thanks to my sources, it's not you that has been seeing my husband." Hermione held her breath. "But I did find something very interesting indeed. I had no idea that your occupation was one of such," Pansy waved her hand around looking for the right choice of words, "discretion. And I felt as though you could be of certain use to me. I will pay you whatever you want in order to prove that my husband is capable of such adultery. As a private investigator, please explain to me what it is exactly that you do?" Hermione released the air she had been holding, trying to grasp onto what exactly she should do in this situation. "Well," she began slowly "I specialize in catching husbands or boyfriends in the act of cheating on their wives or girlfriends. Not in the sense of following them and taking pictures, but instead I become the girl of their dreams, whatever hair color they like, eye color, personality, interests, ect. I dress up in whatever they find attractive and I conveniently show up at the bar, or restaurant they frequently visit either after work or on the weekends. I make myself readily available and if they take the bait I reel them in. If they glance politely but stay away then I wait it out for awhile. I report back every night to the wife or girlfriend and let them know every detail of what has happened. Depending on what has occurred I will be asked to either go out on a date with the man if he happens to ask, in order to see if he was just harmlessly flirting or if he really wanted to make something more "physical" of it. I _never _sleep with the man, only dates." She paused, thinking of what to say when she saw the look in Pansy's eyes, "you cannot pay me enough to sleep with any man. I demand payment for every date and the more personal it becomes the more money. You can back out at anytime when you have either heard enough or have decided that your husband is guilty or innocent." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "So what do you say?" Pansy sat there absorbing all of the information battling her conscience, deciding if she wanted to know, or just continue to live her life wallowing in misery. She stood up suddenly, and Hermione followed suit, sticking out her hand; waiting. Pansy hesitated then extending her hand, black nails, diamond rings and all, grabbed Hermione's delicate fingers and squeezed. Her voice trembled as words slowly escaped her blood red lips, "Draco Malfoy, you better pray to God that you're innocent."


	2. Recollection

Chapter 2

Hermione shut the door with a loud bang, breathing heavily she slumped against the door to her London flat. Wiping her wet hair out of her eyes she slowly slid down to the floor. "Draco Malfoy." She whispered, touching her cold, shaking fingers to her lips. How could she do it? Her Draco. God she hadn't seen him since Graduation, his gorgeous blonde hair, ice blue eyes, what he told her before he left. He had clasped her hands in his, quickly pulling away but leaving in her palm, a small diamond in the shape of a heart, captured around a silver chain. When he spoke it was with regret and longing, "Hermione, consider it mine, it has always been yours." And with that he was gone, knowing that their secret friendship could never last, and never turn into anything more.

Hermione's thoughts consumed her, she had thought Draco dead by now, never hearing from him or seeing him around. Or maybe it was just that he had forgotten about her, moved on; like she had tried to do. The war was long over but there was still a hint of prejudice between purebloods, and those who did not have perfect lineage. Pansy seemed to be the perfect match for him, to the outside world, but all their long hours of talking by the fire in their common room led her to understand Draco more than anyone else could have. He couldn't stand Pansy, his only real friend had been Blaise Zambini, and he was terrified of what his father was capable of, and was ashamed that he was not able to protect his mother from such violence. He admitted to her his reasons for being so prejudiced and he apologized. She, Hermione Granger, was the first person who he ever apologized to, and she accepted. And since then they would sit up every night and talk and laugh and forget about the problems outside of their cozy little room. But reality was harsh, Hermione thought to herself, and she never saw him again, no one heard from him, even those closest to him.

Getting up slowly, Hermione peeled off her wet clothes as she walked towards her bedroom, dropping them slowly, leaving a trail. The only light to guide her was that of the street lights below casting soft shadows onto the high ceilings of her apartment. Almost in a trance Hermione made it to the master bedroom. Collapsing into the soft comforter she pulled the blanket around her naked body and looked out her large glass windows wondering where Draco was right now. She sighed rolling over towards the wall, burrowing deeper into the bed. She had a duty now and she couldn't back out, she needed the money to keep up her extravagant lifestyle that her and her boyfriend led. Speaking of her boyfriend, she decided it was best to keep her latest job from him, she wasn't sure that he would completely understand, considering the circumstances. Blaise would certainly be bitter to know Draco was alive and hadn't bothered to contact him.


	3. A dream of the past

Chapter 3

Hermione drifted in and out of sleep as the wind and rain battered against her walls, nightmares consumed her and she was plagued by a pair of blue eyes that she couldn't shut out, even in sleep……

_They had been arguing for hours._

"_Mudblood, Weasley finally dump you for someone with potential?" _

"_Shut UP Malfoy, God you are such an asshole!"_

"_Ah but a good looking one at that, you can't deny that Granger."_

"_Don't call me that, Malfoy," She spat "I don't want to hear your disgusting mouth say my name."_

"_I'm disgusting? Why don't you take a look in the mirror?" He sneered._

"_Malfoy, I-" She stopped. "Why do you feel the need to torture me? Does it honestly make you feel better; does it make you feel like a man? I have never done anything to you, the only reason that you hate me is because you think my blood is different then yours? Malfoy, you aren't even half the person I am regardless of your blood. I am smarter than you, I have real friends who care about me, not just my money and family name, and I have the ability to love, I have a heart Draco, not just a huge block of stone within me. I would never trade what I am able to feel to have your perfect blood." Hermione turned on her heel, tears in her eyes and stormed off toward her bedroom. Before she was able to open the door, Draco was there in an instance; his hand slammed her door shut as he looked down into her eyes._

"_Hermione-"_

"_What?" Hermione looked startled by the sound of her first name being pronounced on Draco's lips. He struggled, closing his eyes tight and clenching his fist. They stayed like this for what seemed eternity._

"_You're right." She watched him, dumbfounded._

"_I'm r-right?" She stuttered not knowing what to say "That's not what you were supposed to say." He couldn't take it any longer, the horribly crushed and confused look in her eyes caused him to do something he never thought possible; he hugged her. Literally threw his arms around her and she, instinctively froze. _

"_I'm so jealous of you Hermione, you have no idea, you have everything I want and can never have, I would give anything not to be this way." Her body slowly relaxed as she moved her arms around his muscled but lean waist and hugged him back. "I'm so sorry," He whispered. "Please help me change, please." Hermione didn't think she would be able to find her voice through the tears streaming down her face. _

"_It's okay Draco, its okay." They looked back at each other lost in their eyes. Draco slowly moved a tendril of Hermione's hair back from her face, as he went to pull his hand back she stopped him by covering his hand with her own._

"_Hermione-" He breathed._

"_Draco, I-" She started to say and he leaned in towards her, her eyes slowly closed as she waited for something, anything to happen. In the distance somewhere Hermione heard what sounded like someone clearing their throat. At that moment the sound seemed to become increasingly louder and both Hermione and Draco jumped back. _

"_Am I interrupting something?" Came a cold voice from the door. _

"_Blaise!" Draco started. "Um, what's up man?"_

"_Apparently something is up," he insinuated as he sauntered into the room, eyeing Hermione with obvious interest. "How are you my dear Hermione?"_

"_Fine, Blaise, and you?" She asked politely, eyes downcast as if she just suddenly noticed that she had pink nail polish on her toes._

"_Just fine, I thought I would come by to let Drake know that practice was cancelled tonight, and to ask you, Hermione Granger, to be my date for the Halloween Ball?" Blaise sat himself down onto their couch, while the two stood behind the couch on opposite ends eyeing each other. Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. _

"_Uh, um, Blaise I-"_

"_Mione," He started, calling her by her nickname. "It's really a simple question" He chided not bothering to turn around and look at her._

_She blushed a pretty pink. "Well, then yes I suppose I should, it shows inter-house unity, excellent idea."_

_Draco's eyes slightly narrowed as he started to open his mouth, but Blaise cut him off,_

"_Drake, this really is perfect don't you think? Especially since you are going with Pansy," He stressed the name. As he lifted himself off of the couch and turned to face them. "Now I won't have to go stag, double date you say?" He walked slowly over to Hermione, his movements reminded her of a panther, dangerous and ready to strike at any moment, he kissed her hand "Fino al prossimo tempo la mia bellezza." And with that he was gone. Hermione waited until the portrait swung shut. _

"_Draco, I only said yes because I didn't want him to think something was happening." Hermione stated nervously. "I mean not to say something was happening, I mean-" She stopped, obviously flustered and embarrassed. Draco laughed softly._

"_You heard the man, Hermione, I am already stuck going with Pansy, and I agree, we don't need people getting the wrong impression, us being friends would probably give everyone at Hogwarts an aneurism." He stressed the word friends to try and make her feel more comfortable about their "almost kiss." She laughed._

"_You're right, so…friends?" She asked uncertainly, hoping that something good would come of this. And there were those blue eyes again, staring deeply into hers with admiration and respect, as well as something she couldn't quite understand._

"_Friends."_


	4. Uncertainty

**Chapter 4!! Before I begin I would just like to thank everyone who took the time to read my work. To those who reviewed thank you so much it really helps me to hear your ideas and suggestions if they are good or even bad. **

**g. dravelologan—To be honest I really hadn't thought about the ending too much yet, but there is definitely a possibility that there will be some sort of tragic element added in. And yes, at the moment it is Pansy/Draco, Hermione/Blaise, but just at the moment…thanks for the review!! **

**DracosPunkBabe-Thank you that is very encouraging I was nervous when I first began this story thank you for the support!**

**Lutin Enchante-Advice is always great thank you so much!!**

**Love to you all!**

**xox**

**M.**

Hermione came awake with a start, drenched in sweat. It was still dark out although the sounds of life from the streets below gave her incentive to drag herself out of bed and begin the day. Hermione leaned over the side of her large bed and dug around in her purse that she had flung onto the floor last night, searching for her cell phone. Twelve missed calls, from Blaise. Hermione swore under her breath, she had been so caught up in what had happened last night that she completely forgot to call him after her meeting with her "mysterious" client. She had informed Blaise that she was going to meet the woman and set up a deal even though he was persistent in that fact that she shouldn't go alone. But being the stubborn woman that she was, there was absolutely no way that she was going to turn down someone who needed help. So Blaise conceded and asked her over and over again to make sure that she contact him immediately after she finished. But of course, nothing turned out to be as simple as Hermione was planning it to be. She highly doubted that Blaise would accept the excuse that a hysterical Pansy Parkinson was begging her for help and that Draco Bloody Malfoy had just happened to come back from the dead. She sighed; well hopefully he would just have to understand. She headed for the shower, her body was aching and she really was not in the mood to be questioned by Blaise at the moment, she had a horrible nights sleep and really needed to just sort it all out. Stepping into the steaming water did little to relax her mind although it did help with the stress she had been putting on her body. With such little sleep and constant work it was impossible to catch up on any sort of rest. Massaging the shampoo into her hair, she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent; roses and champagne, her favorite.

"His favorite too." She said out loud.

"My favorite what?" Hermione visibly jumped at the sound of a male voice coming from the other side of the glass door.

"Blaise, what are you doing here?" The door opened and there stood her boyfriend looking angrier and angrier by the second.

"I should ask you the same question! Because according to my cell phone my girlfriend is still at her "meeting.""

"Blaise I completely forgot to-"

"To what? To call? To let me know you were alive and not dead in some alley somewhere. Hermione you scared me half to death. Do you even understand how dangerous your job is? You have these scorned men, that you lead on and then POOF," he exaggerated with his hands, "you're gone and they have nothing to do but go home to a wife serving them divorce papers and taking all their money! I would certainly have it out for you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, turning the water off and grabbing a towel from the top of the door, which just seemed to anger him even more. "Blaise, I'm fine."

"WELL HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!?" He yelled which was quickly followed by a string of curses in Italian.

"I don't know what you're saying." She stated while placing her hands daintily on her hips and arching her brow. If looks could kill, Hermione would have unquestionably been deceased.

"I'm saying, please take more caution in what you do, you think that there is no one out there who can hurt you babe, and the truth is that they can. Put yourself in my position, how worried would you be if I didn't call when I said I would and you knew that I was going to a strange place in the middle of the night by myself." Guilt swept over Hermione.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I just got really caught up in everything and-"

"It's okay there is no need to explain, please just don't scare me like that again." Hermione nodded with a slight smile.

"I will be done in a couple minutes." She turned back around dismissing him.

"Good, then you can tell me about this job, I'm guessing you nailed." On that note he turned on his heel and headed back out into the bedroom. Hermione banged her head against the side of the shower, telling Blaise the truth was completely out of the question.

Blaise waited patiently, listening to his beautiful girlfriend move around in the bathroom. _His favorite too._ The words echoed in his mind, my favorite what? He thought again, was she even talking about me? He ran his hand through his shaggy dark hair. Hermione was definitely not herself today. He watched her walk into the bedroom, murmuring to herself not realizing that he was sitting on the love seat right about ten feet from her.

"Hermione?" She jumped again, for the second time. "What is going on?"

"What?" She asked pulled from her thoughts. Blaise pushed himself up off of the couch and walked toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's nothing you just seem a little," He pushed a damp curl back from her forehead "distracted." He watched as her eyes closed when she felt the contact of his palm to her cheek.

"_Hermione-" He breathed._

"_Draco, I-"_

Hermione's eyes shot open as she tossed Blaise's hand off of her and backed up several feet. He looked at her with utter confusion.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Hermione looked ready to pass out,when she had closed her eyes, it wasn't Blaise she was anticipating, it was someone else's hand on her face, looking into her eyes and bearing their soul.

"I think it would be a good idea for me to lie down, I will tell you about the job later, I-I just feel drained I need to get a couple more hours of sleep, I'm sorry." She whispered the last part. Blaise stared at her for several moments, then nodded.

"Anything you need, I'll be in the living room when you're ready to talk." And with one last glance at his girlfriend he closed the bedroom door and departed, with much more on his mind than he originally expected.


	5. Suspicion and Lies

**Hey guys hope you are enjoying! Thank you for the reviews, you are too wonderful!! I wanted to let you know though that I have decided to make every third chapter a flashback for Hermione and Draco. Oh and don't worry his gorgeousness will be seen in the next upcoming chapters! **

**Xox**

**M.**

Chapter 5

"So you have no idea how much this mystery woman is going to be paying you?" Blaise questioned. Hermione looked up from her book.

"We haven't really worked out the details yet; I told her that I would be contacting her on Monday." She had tried to explain her ordeal to Blaise without releasing any names. Staying in her room for an extra three hours earlier that morning gave Hermione plenty of time to decide which would be the better path for her to take. Lying to Blaise seemed to be the most convenient, even though she knew it was morally wrong on so many levels. But of course, she was NOT going to get attached. She was going to do her job, in and out, that simple. Absolutely no strings attached. So when it was done and over with, as hard as it might be, Blaise would never have known. And she could continue to live her life. Telling Blaise would only complicate things, she knew that he never fully believed that there was nothing going on between herself and Draco during their final year at Hogwarts. The last thing she needed was him questioning her loyalty. But it was far from over with, and Hermione was certain that this would be one of, if not the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life.

"So, no name, but what about her husband, or the man you are tracking, what's his name again?" She felt as if Blaise was already suspicious with all of his questions. This had been going on for almost two hours.

"Blaise," She began, irritation creeping into her voice, "I already explained to you several times, I don't have all the details, I don't know why you feel the need to continue to badger me."

"I am not badgering, Hermione, I would just like to know what you have been doing."

"What I have been doing? And what exactly do you think I have been doing, Blaise?" She emphasized his name, her voice rising in annoyance.

"I don't know, you have been acting strange all day, I can't help but feel, your mind is on someon- somewhere else." He caught himself. She gasped. Throwing the book to her feet Hermione shot up off the floor scaring Crookshanks from his resting place by her side.

"How DARE you insinuate something like that, if you haven't noticed I have been working my ass off, what exactly have you been doing besides being the Minister of Magic's little bitch." Blaise looked up in surprise, but beside that, there was no reaction out of him, which pushed Hermione a little further. "Don't give me that stare Blaise."

"Dear, you seemed to be getting worked up over absolutely nothing; it was a slight slip of the tongue." He was purposely needling her, and she knew it. Hermione could not stand the way he could be so patronizing.

"Forget it, I don't need to explain myself to you, and when I do find out the information for this case, I don't believe it will be any of your business." With that she stalked off towards the bedroom and slammed the door. She knew she had hit Blaise where it hurt the most. Her job was a challenge for him to accept. Not every man could easily understand his girlfriend seducing other men for a living, even though it wasn't as simple as he made it seem. But he had no right to hint that she would be unfaithful to him; that was just utterly ridiculous. In her three and a half years working as an undercover investigator she had never cheated on Blaise. And this time would be no different, Draco was no different, at least she hoped.

For the rest of the weekend, Hermione avoided Blaise as much as possible, even though he had apologized several times for his words. She had forgiven him, but her mind was elsewhere. Sunday came and went, and waking Monday morning she knew that she could no longer put off starting her new job. Hearing the front door slam shut as Blaise left the their flat for work early that morning, Hermione rolled over still in her silk bathrobe and searched her nightstand draw for Pansy's number. Taking a deep breath she flipped open her cell and dialed quickly, before she changed her mind and forgot about the entire thing. _Ring……Ring……Ri-_

"Hello?" The same urgent voice answered.

"Good Morning Pansy, this is detective Granger, I'm just calling to finalize details with you about this "job"." She tried to sound as professional as possible.

"Yes, of course. What do you need to know?"

"Alright I will make this as quick as possible. What kind of woman is Mr. Malfoy attracted to? What will catch his interest?" It felt so odd calling him by his last name again.

"I am assuming that he likes blondes, blue eyes; the innocent type. His secretary resembles something like this, and I believe that he was fooling around with her for quite sometime."

"Alright, and his interests? Also where can I find him after hours?" Hermione scribbled down the information given to her.

"Quidditch has always been one of them, he works for a top secret organization in developing top secret potions, I don't know if that will be any help to you. He spends his free time usually organizing charities for those who are under privileged, in our world, as well as the Muggle world." Contempt was evident in her tone.

"Wow." Hermione breathed in amazement; he really was doing well for mankind, and not just for those of magic. This made her heart swell in pride, for she told him once if she had as much money and pull that the Malfoy name came along with, she would have helped everyone in their world, as well as the world she once came from.

"Excuse me?" Pansy sneered from the other side of the phone.

"Sorry, nothing. And where did you say he could be found?" Hermione waiting with baited breath hoping that Pansy wasn't becoming suspicious.

"This small Martini bar, it's hard to find and very exclusive."

You could almost hear the smirk in Hermione's voice, "I'm sure I can handle it Pansy. The name?" There was a moment of silence, almost as if Pansy was rethinking her plan and deciding if she was doing the right thing by involving Hermione Granger.

"Mynt Lounge."

"I'll take it from here. You have given me all the information I require, please do not try to contact me on this number. I will be in touch."

_Click._

Hermione hung up the phone and lay back against her pillows, allowing her glorious hair to spill on the silkiness of them. She closed her eyes and smiled, _damn I am so professional, _she thought to herself. And before she knew it she was drifting off into sleep. Little did she know, someone had happened to hear the tail end of her conversation and was suddenly very, very interested.


	6. Remembering

**Chapter 6, enjoy lovies!!**

_It was only a few hours before the start of the Halloween Ball…_

"_Hermione, for the eighth time just let me do your hair!" Whined Lavender Brown as she followed Hermione around with a brush, taking a swipe at her head with it. Hermione luckily ducked and turned the other way._

"_Lav, seriously. I know you want to help but you are actually beginning to scare me."_

"_You just can't wear it curly, you can't, oh pleaseeeee?"_

"_No." On that note Hermione left the common room and headed for her own quarters. She had only come down to see if Ginny was there so that they could get ready together. But all she had encountered was a rabid Lavender set on making her into a Barbie Doll. She murmured the password and stepped into her common room._

"_Ginny! I just went looking for you, you could have saved me a lot of trouble by telling me you were coming here!"_

_Ginny began to laugh. "Oh, I see you encountered Lavender, don't worry she has been like that all day. Dean dumped her this morning and now she has no date, she's gone slightly mental."_

"_That's an understatement." The two girls shared a good laugh, then headed up to Hermione's room to begin getting ready for the ball. _

_The ball was to begin at eight, and at seven forty five the girls were just about ready. Ginny, who was going with Harry, had on a spaghetti strap ice blue gown that hugged her curves in all the right places, her hair was straight and pulled back with tiny little clips, and fell more than half way down her back. She wore a slight amount of makeup and showed a bit of cleavage with a low cut in the front of the dress. Hermione on the other hand, felt that even if she was going with one of the most sought after guys at Hogwarts, she wasn't going to change for him. Her hair was tamed into beautiful curls, unlike her normal bushiness, and thrown carelessly around, down her back and over her shoulders. Her gown was gold and almost completely open back; it dipped below her shoulders on both sides showing off her creamy skin. The gold of the dress brought out the natural highlights in her hair, and the specks of gold in her chocolate eyes. Having almost perfect skin, she needed little make up but still it added to her appearance even more. Both girls stood in front of Hermione's mirror and looked at each other. _

"_Ginny you look incredible, truly breath-taking."_

"_Thanks Mione, I swear Blaise's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you, not to mention someone else's jaw as well." Hermione smacked her arm._

"_Ginny." She said warningly._

"_I know I know, sorry." She had kept her best friend up to date with everything that had happened with Draco, as well as with Blaise. After a few moments Hermione spoke._

"_Gin, I'm kind of nervous. I mean I haven't told anyone besides you that Blaise is taking to me to the ball. Do you think Harry and Ron are going to be upset with me?And I feel like this dress is a little much." She said tugging at the tight fabric._

"_I'm sure Harry with understand, if not I will make him understand." Hermione laughed. "As for Ron, you know that he has always been in love with you, I'm sure he wont be the happiest guy alive, but hey he should understand that if it makes you happy then its alright. And the dress, please Hermione you always are so conservative, let go for once!"_

_Hermione smiled. "Thanks Gin, you always know what to say."_

"_Not to mention, that every single girl in this entire school is going to hate you. I mean you live with the Sex God of Slytherin, and you're going to the ball with his equally handsome right hand man."_

"_Wonderful, I take that back, you really suck." They both laughed and headed down to the common room to meet their dates. _

"_Drakieee?" Pansy purred into his ear, making Draco almost loose his dinner. He was absolutely disgusted with what he had to bring to this ball. Pansy's outfit was the most tasteless thing he had ever seen, and he was still wondering where half of the fabric had gone missing too. Her black "dress" had more skin to it then cloth. _

"_What?" He snapped. _

"_When are we going down to the ball? I'm tired of waiting for this stupid mudblood bitch." Draco turned quickly backing her up against the wall. _

"_Don't fucking call her that." He growled. _

_Blaise watched from the corner in obvious amusement. He was dressed in all black, same a Draco, although Draco had on a dark green shirt under his tux. _

"_Look, Drake you don't have to wait for me, take your lady down to the ball."_

_Pansy smiled. "See Drakie? Let's go."_

"_No, I'm waiting for Granger; we have to start off the first dance, us being heads and all." _

_Blaise looked surprised. "I wasn't aware of this."_

"_Well now you are." Draco was beginning to loose his temper. He was already pissed that he had to take Pansy to the ball, and Blaise had continually rubbed it in his face that he was taking Hermione. Just before Blaise could respond the door opened to Hermione's room. Everyone in the common room inhaled when they saw Hermione, even Pansy. Blaise was in awe of how beautiful she looked. Draco was completely dumbstruck, he felt as if he had just gotten hit by a truck. His eyes narrowed though when he saw that her gorgeous body was going to be on display for the entire male population of Hogwarts to ogle over. No one spoke for a few moments, then out of the silence came Pansy's annoyingly high voice._

"_You look like shit Granger, we were waiting all that time and you couldn't even do anything with that rats nest you call hair?" Hermione smiled coolly._

"_Pansy dear, I tried on that exact same dress, but they only had it in a large, so I declined, I guess you must have bought the last one." Pansy's face flushed a deep red. She was not fat, but definitely bigger than Hermione, who was fine boned and had developed into quite the woman's body over the summer. _

"_I-you little-" Pansy stammered._

"_Parkinson please stop stuttering, it's very unbecoming of you." Draco smirked. She shut her mouth and latched onto Draco's arm throwing Hermione daggers. Hermione ignored her, and moved down the stairs towards Blaise. _

"_Lei guarda assolutamente sbalordendo, l'amore." He seductively whispered._

"_Thank you, I think." She smiled. At that moment Harry entered the common room, ignoring everyone else and heading straight for Ginny. He picked her up and twirled her around whispering into her ear and making her giggle. Draco made a gagging noise. Harry turned around to say something and then saw Hermione on Blaise Zambini's arm. _

"_Mione! What are you doing with that slimy git?" Ginny slapped his arm hard and said something into his ear. "You look beautiful Hermione." He awkwardly concluded. _

"_Thanks Harry." _

_As Hermione and Blaise entered the great hall people curiously turned around to see who was entering. When they saw who it was the whispers immediately began._

"_He's going with __her__?"_

"_Why would she ever lower herself to that?"_

"_A mudblood and a pureblood?"_

"_I love her dress."_

"_Not to mention her date!"_

"_This is insane, no way."_

_Hermione looked around nervously, everyone was watching her and she was beginning to feel like this was a huge mistake. She began to turn on her heel, thinking that running back to her dorm would be the best thing, when Blaise grabbed her hand reassuringly and led her into the hall past the gaping mouths and staring eyes. She took a deep breath and plunged in._

_Draco watched Hermione anxiously, wanting to get his hands on her. He had been cursing himself the entire week for not being able to openly ask her to the dance. His father would surly murder him, but he was thinking at the moment that that would be much easier to endure than watching Hermione hold Blaise's hand and laugh at whatever he said. His fists clenched and unclenched, a scowl evident on his face. Little did he know, Hermione couldn't seem to stop thinking about him either. _

_To her, he was perfect. Even if he was scowling at the moment. She wished so badly that things didn't have to be the way they were. She felt as if she was missing out on something so great. Yes, Blaise and her had chemistry, he treated her well but there just wasn't that immediate pull to him. Draco felt natural, just so right. Hermione had no doubts that she liked Blaise, but it just was something she had to work at. She was pulled from her thoughts as Dumbledore finished his speech with announcing that the two heads would start off the ball with the first dance. Hermione's pulse quickened as she thought of being in Draco's arms. Almost in a trance, the two walked towards the center of the floor, eyes locked. Completely unaware of the stares which ranged from surprised, to infuriated to interested. Blaise and Pansy did not seem too keen on their dates dancing together. In fact, they both looked down right offended. _

"_Hey." He quietly said._

"_Hey." She whispered. He moved forward placing his hand on her waist, and capturing her hand with his. The music began, and Draco felt the tension leave Hermione's body. He looked around and noticed that everyone was watching them; he put on his trademark smirk and twirled Hermione around leading her into a low dip. There was a gasp from a crowd and a few groups of people applauded. Hermione finally felt her first true smile of the evening._

"_This is lovely." She smiled._

"_You are lovely." _

"_Thank you Draco, you look very handsome as well."_

_He smirked, "I know." She threw her head back and laughed, curls spilling over Draco's arm which held her back, keeping her close to his chest. Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw several people holding Ron Weasley back from trying to get onto the dance floor. He scanned the crowd, Pansy, as usual was crying. He rolled his eyes, then made eye contact with Blaise, who seemed to be moving rather quickly towards the front of the crowd. _

"_Hermione, there is something I need to tell you." She looked up curiously._

"_Mione," he looked into her eyes, and felt himself melt. Her full breasts were pressed up against his hard chest and her soft curves complimented every part of his sculpted body. He tightened his hold on her as the dance ended. They stood there in each other's arms not moving, not hearing anything outside of their own little bubble._

"_I lo-" _

_A collective gasp came from the crowd. Both Draco and Hermione's heads snapped up in unison. But no one was looking at them, they were looking past them. Both heads turned just in time to see Harry Potter down on one knee. _

"_Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Ginny covered her mouth with both hands and started jumping up and down._

"_Oh my god!" She screeched. "Yes! YES!!! I will!!" She jumped into his arms, as everyone rushed forward to congratulate them. _

_Hermione looked for Draco but he was no where to be found. Then she felt a warm hand on the small of her back. She whipped around._

"_Dra-" She caught herself when she saw that is was Blaise, but not soon enough, his eyes narrowed as he grabbed her hand, and ushered her out of the crowd of people and over to their table. _

_She didn't see Draco for the rest of the night, which passed in a blur. Blaise seemed to get over the fact that she had mistaken him for Draco and was smiling and laughing with a bunch of his friends. The night passed quickly and at one o'clock, Hermione decided to head back to her room; she was exhausted from all the dancing and screaming and partying. Blaise offered to walk her back but she told him not to bother since he was still talking to a couple of his friends. She found her way back to the common room, and as the door swung open she saw Draco, in Pansy Parkinson's arms. He had no shirt on and Pansy was in nothing but Draco's tie. _

_Blushing furiously Hermione backed up towards the portrait and slammed the door shut, but not before she heard Draco call out her name. Hermione ran, tears blinding her as she sped down the empty corridor. Arriving back at the great hall she stalked in looking for Blaise. She spotted him with a couple friends and walked towards him. He noticed her right away and began to greet her when he felt her grab his tie and pull him down into a searing hot kiss. A couple of his friends let out a low whistle. She pulled back flushing slightly, grabbed his hand and led him down towards his quarters in the dungeons. She needed to forget about Draco Malfoy._

_Draco stumbled out of his common room, searching for Hermione, his brain seemed so foggy, he couldn't think of anything and could barely stand. He staggered down the stairs asking anyone and everyone if they had seen Hermione. A couple guys mentioned that they had seen her with Blaise heading down toward the dungeons. Draco picked up his pace, reaching the common rooms, he headed for Blaise's room. Slamming open the door he found Blaise on his back, and Hermione straddling him in her silk black panties and bra, passionately kissing him. Upon hearing the door, Hermione jumped off of Blaise and wrapped the sheet around her scantily clad body. _

"_What the fuck Drake?" Blaise questioned._

"_What the fuck are you doing Hermione? What the fuck?" Draco slurred._

"_Me?" Her eyes blazed with fire. "Go to hell Malfoy."_

"_I will." He yelled, then staggered a couple steps back as his eyes rolled back in his head. Hermione and Blaise looked at each other._

"_Malfoy, are you okay?" Hermione questioned._

"_Fuck." He swore before promptly passing out at the foot of Blaise's bed. Hermione moved forward rolling Draco over onto his back with her foot. She leaned down and smelled his breath. _

"_Blaise," She could have almost wept with relief, "Someone slipped him something."_


	7. Hoping for the best

**Hey Babies!! Before I begin Chapter 7 I just want to thank ALL of you for reviewing, you people are seriously amazing! **

**Mhaj78-Thank you so so much for reading I'm so glad enjoy it! I'm into twists and turns, I think it really makes the story. **

**Dracoshott28-Haha yes!! He is, just WAIT till you see what happens! Lol thanks for reviewing though, I really appreciate it.**

**Pstibbons- sorry about that! This is my first fic and I'm still trying to figure out exactly how everything works.**

**DracosPunkBabe-ahhh thank you!!! I love reading your reviews, they completely inspire me!! Thank you for being amazing, and of course reviewing!**

**g.dravelologan-no problem!! Thank you for continuing to read.**

**Ok now that I have expressed how much I love you all, here is the next chaptaa, it's a little short but the next one will be up asap!!**

**Xox**

**M.**

These dreams needed to stop. That had seriously been one of the craziest nights that she

had dealt with. Not counting fighting Voldemort and all. A smile crept onto her face; she

had been so relieved to know it wasn't Draco's fault for hooking up with Pansy. They

never did find out who had slipped him the potion though. Hermione ran a hand through

her tangled hair and looked over at her alarm clock. She had slept for most of the day! It

was almost four, Draco would be getting out of work in an hour, and she needed to make

an appearance atMynt Lounge.

Hermione jumped to her feet and rushed into the bathroom. It was going to take at least

and hour for her to become what Draco was apparently attracted to. In her opinion, she

didn't think it was the innocent type, but probably anything that wasn't Pansy attracted

him. While she washed her hair, she thought about what exactly she was going to do

when she saw Draco. She hoped to God that it wouldn't be her breaking out in a cold

sweat and passing out. Hopefully she would show up before he even got there, giving her

time to get used to her surroundings; incase she needed to escape.

_Stop being a coward!_ She mentally berated herself.

Stepping out of the shower she moved around the room quickly,

looking for her most innocent clothes, but she also needed something that would stand

out. She decided on a white cashmere dress that ended just below the knee and showed

off her breathtaking body. It innocently displayed her most feminine

features while still giving the imagination a hint of what might lie beyond her cool façade.

She slipped into a pair of light pink heels, throwing a short jacket over her dress

to match the shoes. Putting the tip of her wand to her head she murmured a spell. Slowly

but surely her hair became a rich blonde color, starting at the roots of her head and ending

at the tips. Usually Hermione enjoyed this procedure, it was always amusing to her to use

magic in a form of beauty. But not today, all she could think about was her upcoming

meeting. She was absolutely dreading it. When her hair was complete she did the same

with her eyes, turning them an ice blue, just like his. She was careful not to say it out loud

this time, incase Blaise happened to be around. Applying some makeup and adjusting her

outfit once more, she looked in the mirror. This would be perfect, she would definitely

stand out. She was about to apparate when she remembered one last thing, she never went

anywhere without it. Reaching into her jewelry box she opened a secret compartment,

which held a diamond necklace in it. Tucking the precious stone into her jacket pocket,

Hermione smiled slightly, even though her stomach was in complete knots. Taking a

deep breath and hoping with all her might that she was strong enough to do this she

turned on the spot.

"Mynt Lounge." She stated clearly. With a soft pop she arrived, not on the door step like

she had planned, but in the arms of someone, who lost their balance, falling to ground;

and taking Hermione with them.

"Oh my God." Was all she got out before everything went black.


	8. Martinis and Madness

**Hey Hey!! Sorry about my last chapter didn't mean to leave you guys hanging like **

**that!! Hope you enjoy this one, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys **

**are what keeps be going!! Love you all!!**

**Thanks to: Beautiful-Me89,dracoshott28,g.dravelologan, and DracosPunkBabe. 33**

**Oh and dracoshott28-They have been dating about a year after they finished school. **

**They dated but not steadily during their last year at school, cuz Hermione never **

**wanted to commit to him, due to the fact that she had feelings for Draco.**

**xox**

**M.**

Draco Malfoy certainly had no idea what had just hit him. But there he was, lying outside

of his favorite lounge with a woman sprawled on top of him. He chuckled to himself,

usually when a girl was lying on him, she was definitely not passed out. Carefully sitting

up he gently lifted her face, checking for bruises or scrapes incase she hit her head. His

breath caught in his throat, she looked remarkably like someone he had used to know. He

shook the mental image from his head, this girl was very beautiful. He was curious as

to why she had ended up on top of him and even more interested in finding out who she

was.

Since he last saw _her_, nothing had been the same. No girl even came close to her

intellect, her wit, or her character. There had been beauties, yes, but no one had those soft

eyes, or that hair that he wanted to bury himself in. He sighed, thinking of what to do

with this woman, when her eyes began to flutter open.

Everything was slightly fuzzy to Hermione when she opened her eyes. Trying to

remember where she was or what she was doing seemed difficult at that moment. She

shook her head a bit and her vision seemed to focus. The image she was met with was

definitely not what she was expecting. Ice blue eyes looked curiously into hers. Then

came the drawl.

"Not that I'm not finding pleasure in you straddling me miss, but we are on the street

corner; if you want to take it back to my place though, I can certainly oblige."

Hermione closed her eyes in complete mortification, just perfect. She could have landed

on anyone else, at any other second in time, but it just had to be that one.

"I am so sorry," she apologized getting up off of him. God, he was absolutely gorgeous.

He still had that silky blonde hair that fell over his eyes, although his body seemed to fill

out even more. He wasn't a skinny young boy anymore; his tight black shirt showed off

his toned arms and chest, although his waist was lean. She imagined running her nails

over those rippling abs he must have. _Jesus_, she thought_, I can't control myself and I _

_have only been here a couple minutes._ He noticed her stare.

"Well if you're not too shook up from your fall, would you like to join me inside for a

drink?" _Why the hell not?_ He thought to himself.

"Yea, that would be great, thanks." She smiled softly. The bouncer opened the door for

them and addressed Draco, obviously he was a pretty regular customer. "She is with

me." He smirked. She resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that smirk and seeing that it

hadn't changed one bit. They headed over to a small table near the bar and sat down. The

lights were dim and the atmosphere of the lounge was one that exuded class and

sophistication. Its dark green walls and black couches reminded her of Draco's room

back when they were heads. A waitress came over and they ordered a couple of drinks;

Draco was the first to speak.

"I haven't seen you around here before, you just moved here." It wasn't a question.

"Actually yes, currently I live across the other side of town, but I was thinking about

moving down here to look for new job opportunities."

He arched a brow. "Oh? What exactly do you specialize in?" She took a sip of her Gin

Martini that had been placed in front of her.

"Potions, although I'm well versed in other areas of experimentation as well." She stated

seductively. Draco almost spit out his drink, he hadn't expected that. Leaning forward he

took a closer look at her.

"Well that, is very interesting, if you're ever in need of testing your "experiments" on

anyone, I would be happy to help."

She smiled. That wasn't enough. She needed to get this over with and just get him to

make a move so she could report back to Pansy and stop feeling like she was betraying

him. When she didn't respond he continued.

"So potions, where do you work now?"

"I'm in between jobs at the moment."

"And you definitely did not go to Hogwarts or I would recognize you."

"I was actually home schooled, my parents didn't see the need for me to be away."

"Uhm." Was all he said. She hoped that she had placated his curiosity. They chatted a

little more about Potions and then switched to Quidditch. He was amazed to know that

she actually enjoyed the sport. But when she mentioned Viktor Krum his face turned

sour, she questioned his dislike for the man, but he just murmured something about

_personal reasons._ Hiding her smile they continued to talk. Twenty minutes passed, and

he was still being the perfect gentlemen. Slowly but surely Hermione began to forget the

reason for her being there and just started to enjoy the company of her long lost friend.

Relaxing a bit, Hermione was able to really take a look at Draco, he seemed the same,

although there was that lack of happiness in his eyes, she couldn't help but wonder if she

had contributed to that.

"Draco, I am really enjoying myself." she said after a couple more minutes. He looked

at her for a moment.

"How did you know my name?" She blanked. How could she make such a stupid

mistake!? She searched her brain quickly for an answer.

"Oh," she stated casually, "the bouncer referred to you as Mr. Malfoy, I could only

assume you were the same Draco I had read about in the daily prophet, with all those

charity events you sponsor."

He seemed pacified.

"Oh yes, I believe in doing well for not only our people, but Muggles as well." She

couldn't help herself as the next question left her lips.

"How do you feel about the treatment of house elves and other magical creatures that

have been taken care of poorly and abused?"

His eyes lit up for a split second.

"Someone a long time ago taught me they are just as important as us."

"I agree with you a hundred percent." She was so happy with how Draco had changed

from a biased miserable person into someone caring for the people and creatures that all

contributed to keep their world as wonderful as it was. But he still hadn't lost his sexy

charm, or sarcasm, something that she actually enjoyed about him.

"I'm sorry for being rude, I haven't introduced myself or bothered to ask you your

name."

"Nicollette." She responded naturally. The name seemed to roll off of her tongue out of

nowhere. Glancing to her left, she noticed the clock. They had been sitting there for

almost an hour and a half.

"Well, I really must be going, thank you for the drink Draco." She began to

stand up. Quickly he got to his feet as well.

"Will I see you again?" Draco asked. Realizing this was the first time in a long while that

he met a woman that held his interest. Her mind seemed sharp and she didn't seem very

interested in his money like all the others. He was still wary though, she could be anyone.

"That would be nice." She thought out loud. He leaned forward fingering one of her curls

with his elegant, long fingers. She closed her eyes and breathed in his masculine smell. It

was incredibly delightful, just as it had been when they danced together at the Halloween

Ball.

"Here, tomorrow night." He whispered close to her ear. All she could do was nod. When

she opened her eyes he was gone. She buried her head in her hands, what was she going

to do? There was no way she was going to be able to do his job with out getting attached

to him again. Again? Like she had ever stopped.

The next couple of days were even tougher for Hermione. She met Draco every night

after he got out of work. They would sit in the same place, order the same drinks, and talk

about everything from currents events, to Muggle inventions, and even Quidditch

brooms. Hermione's job became more natural than it had ever been in her life. She

visited Pansy every morning after Draco left for work to collect her payments. She had to

admit that Pansy paid very generously. And although she told her that Draco bought her

drinks and talked to her for hours, it was obviously not good enough. She wanted hard

core evidence, so Hermione was forced to continue to go on these dates. They were

slowly breaking her determination to remain neutral. Every night she would come home

later and later, relishing her time with Draco. At the moment, she was beginning to feel

completely content with her double life. On the fifth night she arrived home around 9:30.

Humming softly to herself she lightly danced around the house reaching her room. She

began to undress when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Welcome home." Hermione gasped, not expecting someone to be sitting in her room in

the dark.

"Blaise! You scared me." She walked over to the lamp and turned it on. "Why are you

sitting there in the dark?"

"I was waiting for you to come home. Your work seems to be keeping you out late."

"Well, this guy I'm tracing likes to talk."

"Is that all he likes to do Hermione?"

"Yes, Blaise."

"Yea? What's his name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to check him out, make sure he isn't dangerous." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please you have never checked out any of the guys any time before." He raised his

eyebrows but said nothing. "You have?" She asked amazed. "I can't BELIEVE YOU! I

trusted you, telling you about everything I have done, and you still felt the need to check

up on me? I'm a grown woman!"

"I only had your best interests in mind." He said a little too calmly, getting up and coming

towards her. She was beginning to visibly shake.

"That is NOT okay Blaise, do you hear me? Not okay at all." He put his hands up in

defense.

"Okay, won't happen again."

"Your right it won't, because I'm not telling you anything about my job ever again."

"I'm sorry for being protective Hermione." He said sarcastically. She looked at him, jaw gaping.

"Over protective? That is stalker-like! You are starting to freak me out Blaise!" Out of no

where Blaise slammed his hand into her wall as hard as her could, breaking through the

plaster.

"GOD DAMMINT HERMIONE! I AM SO JEALOUS YOU HAVE NO IDEA. YOU

COME HOME SMILING EVERY NIGHT AND YOU SEE ME AND YOUR FACE

DROPS. IT'S KILLING ME." They were silent for a few moments. Hermione was

shocked by his outburst.

"Blaise, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to do my job. I- I love you." Those three words were so

hard to push past her lips. But that seemed to be the thing he wanted to hear. He moved

towards her grabbing her face roughly and kissing her. She was surprised at his

forcefulness, usually he was gentle with her. Continuing, he pushed her down onto the

bed, ripping her blouse clear off her. She was a little startled and didn't understand why

he was being like this, when he bit down on her lip she let out a gasp. Not stopping to ask

her if she was okay he continued to kiss down her stomach grabbing her breast harshly.

She knew it would leave a bruise.

"Blaise, you're hurting me." He ignored her unzipping her skirt and pulling it off.

"Blaise!" She said a little louder this time, still ignoring her he bit down on her thigh. She

visibly jumped and pushed him off of her.

"What part don't you understand about the fact that you are hurting me?" She yelled.

"Fine, fuck it then." He got off her, throwing his shirt carelessly over his shoulder and

stormed out slamming the door shut, but not before yelling. "And change, your hair back

to its normal color, it makes me sick." Hermione sat there, mouth open as blood trickled

down her lip from where he bit her. She rolled over and picked up her phone. She needed

to see Draco.


	9. The Morning After

**Chapter 9! Reviews, Questions and Advice are always welcome!**

**Xox**

**M.**

_He had awoken with the worst headache of his life. Opening his eyes he saw her standing _

_over him._

"_Draco. How do you feel?" She asked softy. He tried to lift himself up but couldn't seem _

_to find the strength. _

"_What the hell happened to me?" He asked her, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to stop _

_the feeling of nausea rising in his throat. _

"_Someone slipped you something last night at the Ball." She blushed a little remember _

_the compromising position that she had found him in, and even worse the position he had _

_found her in later that night. _

_Slowly comprehension dawned on Draco and he remembered the events leading up to _

_finding a half-naked Hermione in Blaise Zambini's arms. He felt his temper rising._

"_You slept with Blaise," he sneered accusingly at her. She looked back at him, clearly _

_offended._

"_I absolutely did no such thing. You on the other hand…" She mocked._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded._

"_Well, last night I came up here after the dance looking for you, and you were with _

_Pansy, and she was wearing your tie." He raised his eyebrows._

"_So?"_

"_That's all she was wearing!" Hermione yelled, her face turning even redder._

"_I don't remember that." He said, his eyes looked mockingly back into hers._

"_But you somehow remember me sleeping with Blaise?" He didn't answer. "Exactly." _

_She said in a superior tone._

"_Why do you care if I hook up with Pansy?" He smirked at her. She longed to smack the _

_look right off of his handsome face._

"_Why do you care if I hook up with Blaise?"_

"_I don't."_

"_Oh really? Then I guess I can admit to you that we did sleep together." His face turned _

_an unappealing color of red. _

"_I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."_

"_But Draco," she dramatically spoke, "I thought you didn't care."_

"_I DON'T!" He railed. "It's that fact that he took advantage of my friend who just _

_happens to be an innocent." Hermione couldn't resist._

"_Who says that we haven't done it before?" At that comment Draco shot straight up and _

_grabbed her by her slim shoulders._

"_You better be fucking with me Hermione, because I swear to God if you aren't-"He _

_growled. She burst out into a fit of giggles laying her head on Draco's chest as she shook _

_from laughter. He looked at her as if she had absolutely lost her mind. After a couple _

_moments her laughs subsided and she looked back up at him wiping the tears of mirth _

_from her eyes._

"_Draco Malfoy, you are way to easy." He pushed her back and went to turn over and go _

_back to sleep, grumbling about "stupid girls." But Hermione was definitely not in the _

_mood to let such an opportunity go when she could get a good dig in at Draco. She _

_jumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist and began tickling him. He _

_let out a shrill scream and she began to laugh even harder. He rolled over, prepared for _

_battle. Rolling around in the bed, screaming and kicking was probably not what Pansy _

_Parkinson was expecting when she opened the door to Draco's room. _

"_Drake I forgot to give you back your-" She stopped dead when she saw Draco on top of _

_Hermione pinning her down to his bed. She dropped the green piece of silk she was _

_holding, "-tie." No one moved for a moment; then Draco jumped off of Hermione coming _

_to his feet, she also moved quickly, throwing her jacket on and brushing by Pansy who _

_was not about to let her go so easily. She reached out and grabbed Hermione by her hair _

_pulling her back to face her. _

"_Who the fuck do you think you are you little slut? You think you can go around fucking _

_everyone in the Slytherin House?" She screeched. Although Pansy was twice her size, _

_Hermione grabbed her wrist twisting it around behind her back and forcefully pushing _

_Pansy face first into the wall. Holding her there, Hermione spoke into her ear._

"_Actually, Pansy I can fuck any one I want, I am friends with Draco, even though I don't _

_have to explain myself to you I feel you should know that just because you threaten me, it _

_is not going to stop me from hanging out with him. If you say a word about this, or try to _

_touch me again, I swear you will regret it for the rest of your life. Understood?" When _

_Pansy didn't respond she pushed on her wrist harder forcing a whimper from Pansy. She _

_nodded quickly. "Good. Draco, I'll see you later." And with that Hermione was gone, _

_leaving a shaking Pansy Parkinson, and a very impressed Draco Malfoy in her wake. _


	10. Dangerous Reunion

**Chapter 10. Hey loves, things are starting to heat up here! I have lots and lots of **

**surprises ahead for you, and some VERY steamy scenes coming up so stay posted!!**

**Thank you for reviewing once again you guys are amazing!!**

**DracosPunkBabe-Just wait till you ****see**** what she does to Draco! I love updating for **

**you!**

**Mhaj78-Aww Thank you! You can be as greedy as you want cuz I am really set on **

**making you guys love this story! Don't worry; the real Hermione will be making an **

**appearance next chapter!**

**g.dravelologan-Thank you for reviewing darling you're wonderful!!!**

**xox**

**M.**

Draco awoke with a smile on his face. As much as he would have liked to have forgotten

about Hermione, she was still clear in his mind as if they had said good bye yesterday.

He had hoped that seeing Nicollette steadily would stop his constant dreams and

reminders of what he could have had, what he let slip right through his fingers; his regret

never left him. Nic, which he began to call her, had been an escape for the past week or

so. When he was with her, he _almost _felt better, although he knew that there was no

replacement, ever. Oh, and there was no doubt that he had looked. It had started with

him looking for _her_. He had waited until the war was good and over; he did not relish the

idea of putting her in any danger; he waited until his father was locked up for good, and

then began his search. But she was no where, unlisted, not at her parents, he couldn't just

go to Harry or Ron's; and Blaise? That was out of the question, they had grown quite

apart by the end of their seventh year, and he wouldn't put it past the man to fuck him

over with the situation. So he had given up searching for the real girl and settled with

Pansy, making his mother quite happy, which was the only thing that gave him comfort

as he walked down the isle that day. Since then, he had been restless; searching for

someone that might come close to Hermione and the way that she made him feel. But it

had been a futile search, sleeping with woman after woman and never finding comfort in

any. He was miserable, until Nicollette, she had given him a slight hope that maybe

someone else out there could make him happy. He rolled over getting up out of his black

silk sheets in nothing but pajama pants. Stretching out his lean, muscular body he let out

a yawn and pushed his hair back out of his face. He had taken a quick nap when getting

home from his "date" and hadn't realized that he had been sleeping for quite sometime.

Although now he was fully awake and decided on going down to his lab to work on some

research, seeing that Pansy wasn't around to nag at him. Come to think of it, he hadn't

seen her in days. Throwing on a white tee he started for the door but was interrupted

when he heard his cell ringing. He jogged back over to the bed to pick it up.

Restricted.

"Hello?" He questioned warily.

"Draco, please meet me, somewhere, anywhere I need to see you." It was Nicollette. He

felt panic rising within him.

"What's wrong Nic? Are you okay?"

"No, please just meet me outside of Mynt, as soon as possible." She spoke in a hush

whisper, then abruptly hung up. Draco got dressed as quick as possible looking at his

watch, it was 1:30am as he apparated on the spot.

Hermione paced around her room in panic after Blaise left, deciding what she should do,

she stared at her phone, stated to call Draco and then would hang up, she repeated his

process several times before finally calling him. She needed this to end; she needed to

finish the job. Tears started streaming down her face she turned and vanished into thin

air.

The door to Hermione's door slowly opened, has Blaise quietly walked in making sure

that she had already gone. He looked around the room, searching for anything that could

tell him what his girlfriend was up to. He felt as if he was slowly loosing his mind,

Hermione was really beginning to push him over the edge with her sneaking around and

now, late night disappearances. His eyes darted around quickly, when he spotted a piece

of paper on the floor. It was slightly ripped and wrinkled when he picked it up.

Mynt Lounge, Blonde, and Quidditch was all that he could make out. As he turned

around toward the window to get a better look at it, the moonlight caught something on

the floor that shimmered softly. Leaning back over, he picked up a long silver chain with

a diamond heart strung through it. He had seen it somewhere before, Blaise searched his

memory but the answer seemed just out of reach. Pocketing the jewel as well as the note,

he left the apartment as quietly as he came, feeling a little closer to solving this puzzle,

and deciding to make his way down to Mynt Lounge.

Draco waited on the corner, looking for a sign of Nicollette. She came around the corner

quickly; Draco didn't even notice she was there until he felt a cloak being draped over

him. He turned sharply.

"Nic, what's going on? Are-" But he was cut off by her soft lips pressing up against his.

Her hands slowly crept up his hard chest and wrapped themselves in the soft hair at the

nape of his neck. He pulled her closer to his body, holding her small waist in his arms and

kissed her passionately. He couldn't get enough of her, she tasted like warm honey and

the way her body moved against his drove him wild with need. Deepening the kiss by

moving one of his hands to the back of her head he pushed his tongue into her sweet little

mouth. She moaned out loud and backed him into the brick wall. After several, hot

moments of kissing, they both broke apart for a breath. Draco leaned his forehead against

hers.

"Wow," he breathed heavily. She nodded, reaching up to grab that back of his head to

kiss him again when she heard a pop. Someone had just apparated in the vicinity, she

pressed her finger up against his lips as if to silence him. Draco looked around as if he

had heard it too. A moment later they heard the clicking of boots across the pavement.

_Go_! She mouthed.

_I'm not leaving you here alone!_ He mimed back to her. She motioned him to follow her

around the corner. There, in the shadows stood a tall man looking around the disserted

area. Hermione immediately knew that it was Blaise; she dug her fingernails into her

palms hoping to God that Draco wouldn't notice. After a couple minutes the man

let out an unearthly growl, slamming his fist in the brick wall and turning on his heel,

heading down the road in the opposite direction. Hermione let out the breath that she had

been holding.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"I- I have to go." And without another word she was gone. Draco stood rooted in the spot

where she left him,_ What the bloody hell was going on?_ he though to himself. Shaking

his head in confusion, he caught the whiff of a very familiar smell. Roses and

Champagne, his head snapped up quickly, his heart pounding. Where was it coming

from?

Lifting his arm up to his sleeve he inhaled the fragrance of it. He knew that scent, it was

hers.


	11. Final Payment?

**Chapter 11 Reading and Reviewing is appreciated!! Love you all!**

**xox**

**M.**

_There, it was done._ Hermione thought to herself. She had kissed Draco and now had

evident proof to give to Pansy. She would go there first thing in the morning to deliver

the news and then disappear from Draco's life, just like she had done with everyone else.

This was no different. _Keep telling yourself that_, her conscious nagged at her. Utterly

exhausted, confused about Blaise, and completely upset about Draco, she dropped face

first on to her bed and proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

Morning came quickly, _too quickly,_ as Hermione rolled over, eyes puffy from lack of

sleep and a ridiculous amount of crying. Dressing quickly and realizing that she hadn't

eaten in almost two days; Hermione headed into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

She grabbed an apple and made herself some toast, and sat down at the counter. Half way

through her breakfast she heard a knock on the door. As quietly as she could, she walked

toward the door and looked through the peep hole, no one was there. Opening the door

slightly she looked down to find a bouquet of white roses, her favorite. There was a small

note attached to the wrapping. Picking up the flowers quickly, she shut the door and

locked it. Hermione opened the note carefully and saw the scrawled handwriting,

immediately recognizing it as Blaise's.

_Bella,_

_I am so sorry for last night, I have no idea what has gotten into me lately. I would never _

_purposely hurt you or try to take away from you what you do. Please forgive me for my _

_selfishness and my mistrust. I can promise you that it won't happen again. But I _

_understand if you never want to lay your beautiful eyes on me again._

_L'amo per sempre caro,_

_B._

_Always so dramatic,_ she thought, putting the roses in a vase and quickly writing a note

back to Blaise.

_Blaise,_

_The roses are lovely, thank you. I think we just really need to sit down and talk everything _

_out. I am done with my job today, so I will be off for a couple days, hopefully we can take _

_that time to see if this is reparable. _

_Yours,_

_Hermione. _

Sealing it, she owled it over to his place right away. Cleaning up the kitchen, she knew

that she could no longer hold off, Pansy would be anxious to hear the news.

Pansy opened the door to see and extremely tired looking and ragged Hermione

standing there.

"Jesus Granger, what happened to you?" In no mood for it, Hermione entered the house,

and turned around to face Pansy.

"It's done, he kissed me last night." Pansy's facial expression was one of triumph.

"Well good; that certainly gives us a lead, the next step that I would like you to take

would be-"

Hermione cut her off.

"Next step? He cheated on you. What other step is there? I'm not in the business of

having him hit, so you can take that to someone else. Just give me my last payment so I

can leave."

"It's over when I say its over, Hermione." A feeling of dread swept over Hermione, she

wasn't strong enough to continue this.

"I want you to sleep with him."

"Parkinson, are you absolutely demented? It is out of the question, I never sleep with a

client's husband, that is in the contract. You know this."

"Hermione, I can pay you enough money so that you would never have to work again."

"No."

"Well isn't that a shame, I guess I could always inform Blaise of what you have been up

to."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you I found out everything about you that I possibly could, you don't think that

involves your personal life?"

"Pansy, this is getting insane, Draco cheated on you why can't you just take what I did

for you and leave me the hell alone." Panic was slowly rising in Hermione, she felt like a

caged animal.

"Because, it's not enough Hermione, kissing isn't cheating, not to me anyway. I need to

see if he will break our sacred bonds of marriage."

Hermione let out an unlady-like snort. "I'm sure he has already done that."

"I don't have proof."

"The higher someone else!" she yelled.

"And start over? I don't think so. Do it or Blaise will find out just exactly who you have

been seeing behind his back."


	12. Late Night Discoveries

**Chapter 12! It's short but it gives you something to really think about! Enjoy loves!**

**xox**

**M.**

_It was late, but Draco was set on finishing his Potions essay, as he sat in the disserted _

_library. His thoughts were on Hermione though, as usual. And he was finding it _

_increasingly harder to concentrate on anything when he thought about her, which was all _

_of the time. About and hour later he gave up on getting anything accomplished Draco _

_slung his bag over his shoulder and decided to head down to the dungeons. He might as _

_well stop by and see Blaise before heading _

_back to his own quarters. He passed the potions classroom and headed towards the _

_dorms, but stopped when he heard glass clinking together. He turned back around; it was _

_coming from Snape's classroom. He must be doing some kind of work; I'll check it out, _

_Draco thought to himself. Slowly pushing open the heavy door, Draco saw something he _

_didn't expect. _

"_Blaise, man, what are you doing in here?" Blaise whipped his head around quickly, _

_dropping several vials he had been holding. _

"_Nothing, just grabbing some sleeping serum, I have been having trouble getting to sleep _

_lately."_

"_Right." Draco arched his eyebrow. "Now seriously, what are you doing?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Come on man, are we brothers or not? You can't tell me what you're stealing from _

_Snape? Not like I haven't done it before." He smirked casually leaning his body against _

_the door way. Blaise glared at him._

"_You think your hot shit Drake, huh? You get all the ladies, that's what you think." He _

_stalked over to Draco shoving him into the wall._

"_Stay the fuck away from Hermione Granger." Draco pushed him off rather violently. _

"_What is wrong with you Blaise? Did you loose your fucking mind?"_

"_I'm serious. Pansy told me about you guys becoming rather close. So stay away from _

_her and stay out of my business." He growled. Then turning around, he quickly fled the _

_room, leaving Draco very curious. He walked over towards Snape's cabinet of vials. All _

_of these are poisons, he thought to himself, how did he get this open? Suppressing the_

_shudder that ran through his body, Draco shut the door and relocked it, heading up to his _

_dorm room to do some much needed thinking. _


	13. The Choice

**Chapter 13. Lucky number thirteen! Enjoy darlings, oh and if you have time please review, it gives me incentive to continue!**

**xox**

**M.**

Hermione left Pansy's house in a rush. Tears blinding her vision, she didn't understand

how this could have happened. Out of all the people in the world it just had to be her.

Standing in her bedroom, looking out at the cloudy sky, she made a decision. One that

she hoped she wouldn't regret for the rest of her life. Hermione knew that she couldn't

continue to live like this, one way or another someone was going to get hurt. She just

hoped that it was not going to be in a physical way. The day dragged on, Blaise called her

cell phone a couple of times, but she just let it ring, she was really in no mood to talk to

him. Around 8 o'clock that night, Hermione picked up her cell phone and dialed Pansy.

"Yes?"

"Leave the house in fifteen minutes; I'm coming over to finish this now."

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way." _Click._ Hermione hoped what she had planned would

work, she just couldn't think of another way. She prayed Draco was as understanding as

he seemed.

"Draco darling, I'm going out for a bit." Pansy called from the downstairs of the

mansion.

"Alright, when will you be back?" He yelled, out of breath; he had been working out for

the past hour.

"Awhile, I'm going to visit my mother; I might just stay there the night. Bye!"

"Bye." Getting off the floor from doing crunches, Draco grabbed a water and took a large

Gulp, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel. Picking up his cell he called

Nicollette. It didn't even ring one full time before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Um, Hey, I was just calling to see if you were okay after last night, you seemed shook

up…" He trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, about that. Do you mind if I come over? I need to talk you about something."

"Of course, just apparate to-"

"I know where it is, I'll be there in a few moments." And with that she hung up._ How _

_does she know where I live? _Draco thought to himself. Not a minute later he heard the

door bell. Not bothering to throw a shirt on, he hurried down the stairs into the foyer.

Draco opened the door.

"Come in; let me take your coat." She shrugged out of her rain jacket and handed it to

him as she entered the house. He hung it up then motioned her to follow him into the

parlor; the exact same one where this entire thing had begun. He motioned her to sit

down on the couch as he took the chair across from her.

"Nic, what's going on?" He knew his voice was shaky but he couldn't help it. She took a

deep breath.

"I have been lying to you Draco. I'm not who you think I am." Her heart picked up

speed.

"What to do you mean?"

"My name isn't Nicollette, I don't have blonde hair, and I hate Quidditch." He looked at

her incredulously. She opened her purse and took out her wand placing it to her head. All

Draco could do was sit there in shock as her hair began to turn a light brown and curl up.

Her face began to change very subtly and the color of her eyes became golden honey.

"No." He breathed. Afraid to speak in case it was a dream and the image would be lost to

him forever. Then came her voice.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I have brown hair, and I love you, Draco Malfoy. I

always have."

Draco sat frozen, not able to move a muscle. Then suddenly he was ripping her slight

frame up off the couch and crushing it to him; hugging her as tightly as he could, his

whole body shaking. She hugged him back feeling the tears as they slid down her checks.

"Draco," She whispered. "There is more I have to tell you." He looked down at her.

"Hermione, I could care less why you are here, or what happened, all I care about is that I

am holding you right this moment, and that is enough for me." She gave him a watery

smile.

"God, you are so beautiful." He moved his fingers through her glorious curls, tilting her

head up so that he could look at her. His warm eyes seared her body taking in everything

they possibly could. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment,

Hermione. No idea." He said burying his head into her shoulder, not ever wanting to let

go. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just enjoying the feel of one

another. Hermione then spoke.

"Drake, I need to tell you what has happened, it's pretty serious." He nodded and led her

over to the couch to sit down. He still knew Hermione's voice when she was very serious

about something. She took a deep breath and started from the beginning. Not leaving

anything out, or anyone. She knew that he might be angry, but that was a chance she

needed to take. She watched his eyes darken when she told him about the way Blaise had

acted towards her. But they also lightened when she told him how sorry she was for

taking the job, but told him at the same time she wasn't because it gave her the

opportunity to be with him, even if it was a farce. She told him how much she cared

about him still, even though she was bitter for quite sometime when he stopped all

communication with her after school. She finished she story by telling him about Pansy's

threat and how she knew, even before that, that she would not be able to let him go.

Waiting for his reaction, Hermione held her breath. When she felt his hand reach for hers

and hold onto it tightly, a weight seemed to be lifted from her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"I am just as much to blame, 'Mione." He caressed her cheek.

"What are we going to do though?"

"You're going to leave Blaise right away." Hermione looked startled.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, don't you think he will get suspicious?"

"He might, but it's better to do it now, then have him find out later what was going on

and have him still be with you. This will give him a chance to get over you quicker."

Hermione nodded.

"So you are leaving Pansy right away as well." She stated. He looked at her for a

moment.

"No, she will definitely know what's going on, and expose you to Blaise right away."

"Then why do I have to break it off with Blaise so quickly? That doesn't sound very fair.

You get to stay with your wife, but I have to break up with my boyfriend so fast? I think

it would be easier to not say anything and let this job "blow over" before we leave them."

"No." Draco stubbornly refused. Hermione stood up quickly, getting defensive.

"And why not? You don't have a good reason." She knew that she was beginning to

make him angry.

"I'm not going to share you." He growled as he backed her into the wall. Hermione never

dropped eye contact with him, but boldly stared right back at him.

"Neither am I." Before she knew what was happening Draco had picked her up in his

arms and was carrying her out of the parlor and up the stairs.

"Draco! This conversation is not over!"

"Yes, it is."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Yea? Watch me. Hermione Granger, you will be my girlfriend."

"Draco Malfoy, absolutely-" He tossed her onto his huge bed and covered her body with

his. Pinning her arms above her head he smirked at her. "-not." She breathed.

"Yes." He stated and he ran his fingers down her side staring into her eyes. Then

suddenly she felt as if she could not get enough of this amazing man. She arched her

body up against his making him growl her name.

"If you're going to be a tease, you're going to pay for it." He leaned down capturing her

mouth with his, giving her a kiss so intense she felt as if every bone in her body had

melted.

The two lovers molded to each other like clay. Hermione couldn't pull Draco close

enough, as she ran her hands over his naked, muscled, back and chest. The things he was

doing to her was making her go insane. He was slowly kissing the side of her neck,

leaving little marks here and there. Working his way down her body he began removing

her shirt. She was frantic for him to move quicker, he was taking his time and it was

making her mad.

"Draco, stop fucking around." She whispered with need apparent in her voice.

He looked up at her, raising his eyebrows, "Some one is a little hasty." He teased as he

moved his gorgeous lips down her flat stomach to the waist band of her jeans. He

removed those as well as her tank top leaving her in silk green lingerie. Biting her

earlobe he spoke softly to her.

"Knew you would end up underneath me tonight, did you?" All she could do was nod.

She wanted him desperately. Her agreement that she wore such sexy panties for him

made him loose control. He moved quickly down her body taking her panties off with his

teeth and moving his lips over her womanhood. Blaise never did this to her, she almost

jumped clear off the bed. But he held her steady with his strong hands, leaving imprints

on her thighs. She ran her hands down her own body, loving the way that Draco was

making her feel. She breathed his name over and over again as he teased and pleasured

her beyond comprehension. Running her nails through his hair seemed to get his attention

as he looked up at her, licking his lips. She moaned his name and seeing her touch herself

everywhere made Draco even harder than he thought possible. Grabbing her waist, he

picked her up and pushed Hermione into the nearest wall. He kissed her everywhere

fervently when he felt her soft hands entering the top of his pants and pushing them

down.

"Oh God," He moaned as her silken skin slid up and down his. He couldn't wait any

longer, he entered her with one hard thrust, pinning her up against the wall leaving her to

wrap her long legs around his lean waist. Grabbing his back with her nails and biting

down hard on his shoulder, gave Draco all the incentive he needed to continue. She felt

amazing as he moved inside of her. She was a tigress; she bit him, pulled on his hair,

begging him for more.

"Faster Drake, please, faster. Fuck me HARDER." He held onto her tight, giving her

every part of him. When he looked up her head was back against the wall, eyes closed

and mouth partly open. Her breath was coming fast and sweat beaded down her neck into

the valley between her breasts. Her wild hair was all around him, it was absolutely

Heaven.

"Baby, come for me." He growled low in her ear; he was so close, he wanted her to feel

what he was feeling.

"Oh Draco, oh my god, don't stop."

"You're mine Hermione, you hear me? Mine. Forever."

Tremors racked her body as she tightened around him she came hard and fast, screaming

his name as she raked her nails down his back. He held her tight up against the wall as he

railed into her as hard as he could, her screams of pleasure all around him made him

come. He moaned her name over and over again, both of them trying to catch their breath

as his knees gave out and they both crumpled to the floor covered in sweat. He held her

face and kissed her several times, knowing that he would

never be able to get enough. Totally exhausted her picked her up and gently laid her

down on his bed.

Hermione was so relaxed, that she didn't think she would be able to move a muscle for

the remainder of the night, she felt Draco's weight on the bed, and rolled over into his

arms. She fell asleep instantly, although Draco stayed awake for awhile stroking her hair.

He thanked God for blessing him with a second chance, and vowed that he would let

nothing come between them again, no matter what the cost. He closed his eyes and soon

fell asleep. Both had peaceful dreams, not knowing the danger that lie ahead for both of

them.


	14. Plan A

**Oh WOW!! I got home tonight and I was so so happy when I saw all of these **

**reviews!! Seriously you guys are f-ing AMAZING!! Oh? And did I mention…I think **

**I love you all more than life itself? I am seriously blushing from all your **

**wonderfulness here. **

**Dracoshott28-haha I know finally! I had to build it up, but I love them together, **

**wouldn't have it any other way! I'm glad you enjoyed tho thank you love, I'm **

**updating asap! **

**Mhaj78-AHH thank you SO much. I'm glad that my fic did this to you!!! Ahaha I **

**absolutely love your reviews, and I agree with you about the insecurities it makes **

**the story drag a bit, I wanted a little disagreement leading to hot sex, it's seriously **

**the best way to go!! Oh and don't worry, our gorgeous couple is safe, but Pansy and **

**Blaise…you never know. **

**g.dravelologan-Thank ya g.!! You're the bestest! I'm updating asap for you!**

**DracosPunkBabe-OH baby!! Three reviews from you in one night?! I'm in Heaven **

**here! Thank you thank you thank you! I love when you say YAY, btw lol, it makes **

**me feel like I'm doing a good job here. **

**Ok onto Chapter 14, sorry but I really had to let you guys know how much I LOVE **

**YOU!!**

**xox**

**M.**

Sunlight filtered through the windows waking Hermione up; rolling over she gasped, then

remembered what had happened last night. Relief flooded her and she stretched out her

naked body with a smile on her face. Her movements caused a response to her actions; a

well muscled arm snaked around her waist pulling her up against a hard, warm body.

"I can't imagine why you're smiling like that love." Draco drawled as he pulled her into

his arms covering her neck and shoulders with tender kisses. Hermione sighed wrapping

her arms and legs around him. He rolled her over onto her back and began to devour her.

"Hmmm, Drake? Don't, oh! That feels good, you think we should, uh, talk about a,

Draco!, plan here? Stop distracting me!" Draco looked down at Hermione, her cheeks

were flushed and her arms were crossed over her chest. He started laughing at her.

"What?" She said defensively. He collapsed onto of her laughing even harder.

"God, you didn't change one bit."

"Is that a bad thing?" He looked down at her as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"Of course it isn't, that is who I fell in love with." Hermione felt her heart melt; pulling

him back down on top of her and kissing him soundly.

"I thought you wanted to talk?"

"Later." She said in between kisses.

Draco played with Hermione's curls, damp from perspiration, as they laid in each others

arms enjoying the aftermath of their love making.

"Ok, so this is the plan…"Draco began, whispering it into Hermione's ear. Several

moments later Hermione looked up at him.

"Perfect." She stated, while he grabbed the side of her neck leaning in for a kiss. But

Hermione pulled back.

"I just heard a door, I think Pansy's home."

"Shit." Draco swore. Hermione jumped off the bed collecting her things.

"I'll see you tonight." She said in a hushed voice, the sound of someone quietly walking

up the stairs was heard. She leaned in for a quick kiss and was gone, just as the door was

slammed open. Pansy stood there with a rehearsed "I-caught-my-husband-in-bed-with-

another-woman" look on her face. She looked around the room seeing no one but Draco

sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her curiously.

"How was your visit?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Where did you get the scratches on your chest from?" She sneered.

"The cat."

"Oh." Being as stupid as she was, Draco was pretty sure that she bought that story. But

buying her something would make her even less suspicious. He got up walking over to

his massive dresser. Rummaging around he pulled out a magazine tossing it in her

direction.

"A jewelry catalog?" She questioned. Could she be any denser? He thought rolling his

eyes.

"Yes," he said slowly "pick out whatever you want." Getting up, he threw on a shirt, if

she thought his chest was scratched up she did not want to see his back.

"Oh Drakie!" He winced, still hating her ridiculous nickname for him. "That is so sweet

darling, I want to make it up to you right now." She started removing her clothes.

"Pansy! No, seriously, I have to go to work, you can make it up to me later." With a

forced smile and a wink he headed for the shower; leaving Pansy content, for the

moment.

Several hours later, after Hermione had taken a nice hot bath, eaten breakfast, and

finished the novel she had been reading she decided to head over to Pansy's house. She

lifted her hand to knock on the door, but never got the chance to, for it swung open

almost violently.

"What happened?" Pansy waited with baited breath.

"Nothing." Hermione stated casually. "I told him we needed to speak, I came over, tried

to seduce him but it he wanted nothing of it. He said that kissing me had been a mistake,

but he didn't regret it because it made him think about what he had with you. He refused

me and then told me he hoped we could still be friends." Hermione held her breath,

hoping that Pansy was buying her story. She didn't have any proof to contradict it any

way.

"I see." She paused for a couple of moments. "Well, I guess I should thank you for your

services, here is your check." Then turning on her heel she slammed the door good and

hard in Hermione's face. Only then did Hermione let herself smile, well, it was more like

a smirk, one that her handsome lover would most certainly be proud of.


	15. Watchful Eyes

**Chapter 15. Enjoy!!**

**xox**

**M.**

"_Blaise, do you see what I see?"_

"_Miss. Parkinson, I believe that I do." Both Blaise and Pansy had been watching the two _

_for quite sometime. They were seated in a dark corner of the library, just out of view from _

_everyone, although they indeed, had a perfect view of what they were there to see. _

"_I want to kill that bitch." Pansy spat as the oblivious pair laughed and joked with one _

_another. They were sharing a book, while working on the same essay. When Draco's _

_hand went up to Hermione's face to brush her hair back; Blaise came out of his seat, but _

_Pansy pushed him back down._

"_Stop it; I don't want you blowing up our spot. Don't you want to see what other tricks _

_that conniving slut has up her sleeve?"_

"_Don't call her that." Blaise spoke in a low, angry tone. Hermione blushed a pretty pink _

_when Draco wrote something on a piece of parchment and passed it to her. _

"_Drake!" She giggled, playfully swatting him with her quill._

"_Oh yes Pansy, because "Drake!" is so innocent and all. You see that? He's playing with _

_her mind." Pansy let out a snort._

"_Oh please, she knows what she is doing."_

"_Hermione is innocent in this Pansy, just because you will manipulate a man into _

_sleeping with you, does not mean that she will."_

"_Well, she isn't sleeping with you Blaise…" Pansy mocked._

"_What exactly are you trying to say Parkinson?" He sneered back at her, his voice _

_beginning to rise._

"_I'm saying that-" Pansy was cut off by a gasp from Hermione._

"_Draco, give me my essay back!" He held it high above her head as she tried jumping for _

_it. Pansy and Blaise both watched, their eyes narrowing a bit more every second._

"_You're saying that Draco isn't faithful to you, so Hermione can't possibly be to me. _

_That's what you're saying."_

"_Why would she feel like she needed to be faithful to you, you technically aren't her _

_boyfriend. If you ask me she is waiting it out to get with my man."_

"_Yea, your man. Your man is the boyfriend to half of the girls in Slytherin." Pansy _

_snapped her head back when she heard another giggle, Draco was backing Hermione _

_into the bookshelf. "And looks like he's moving on to conquering Gryffindor as well."_

"_Shut up!" Pansy smacked him hard, across the face._

"_You fucking bitch!" Blaise pushed her back, causing her to loose balance and fall off _

_her chair and onto the floor with a crash. _

_Both Draco and Hermione stopped fooling around when they heard a large bang come _

_from the other side of the bookshelf that they were next to._

"_What was that?" Hermione asked; going to investigate. _

"_Probably just some stupid first year, come on 'Mione, we got to get this done." _

"_Alright." They proceeded to sit back down at their table._

"_Nice, Blaise, really nice." Pansy whispered. They both stayed completely still, not _

_wanting to be found out. _

"_Just do me a favor Parkinson. Shut the fuck up, I'm so tired of listening to your _

_sickening voice." And then there was silence. The two they watched continued to work for _

_about ten minuets._

"_I'm bored, they aren't doing anything." Pansy whined. _

"_Then leave, I don't need you here any way." Blaise snapped. Pansy stood up in a huff,_

_grabbed her bag and left the library without another word. Blaise was definitely _

_becoming obsessed with the situation. He sat there, in the dark, staring at the two. _

_Finally Hermione stood up stretching._

"_Drake, I'm exhausted, I have to get some sleep before our Charms test tomorrow." He _

_stood up as well._

"_Alright, I'm gonna stay here for a little longer, I have some extra stuff to finish up."_

"_Okay, see you in the morning." She gave him a big hug as he kissed her cheek, then _

_quietly packed up and left. Draco watched her go. When he heard the door shut he sighed _

_to himself, reaching into his bag he pulled out a large Magazine and began looking _

_through it._

"_Draco Malfoy!" Madam Prince yelled from around the corner. "Did you knock these _

_books off the shelf? Come pick them up NOW!" She screeched. Draco got to his feet and _

_jogged down toward the other end of the library. Blaise saw his chance, he got to his feet _

_and swiftly walked over to Draco's things. Looking down he saw that the magazine was _

_pictures of jewelry. Blaise flipped through the pages seeing random stars, checkmarks, _

_and question marks next to certain earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. Hearing Draco's _

_foot steps getting closer, Blaise turned quickly leaving the library. _

_Draco walked back over to his things, sitting down, he flipped back to the page that he _

_was on. "Blaise, Blaise, Blaise," He reprimanded, to himself. "You could have at least _

_left me on my original page."_


	16. Showers and Strangling

**And….On to Chapter 16!! It's getting a little heated guys, so be prepared….**

**xox**

**M.**

Blaise's eyes shot open. _There was no way. _He thought to himself. He looked over at his

clock, it was 2:30 in the morning. He hastily got out of bed stalking over to his jacket that

was lying on a chair in his room. Searching the pockets and pulled out his cell phone.

She still hadn't called him back. He continued searching and found exactly what he was

looking for.

"I knew I had seen you somewhere before." An evil smile crossed his lips as he pocketed

the trinket and headed for the door.

Hermione stepped into the shower, reaching for her shampoo and gently massaging it into

her head. She sighed as the hot water caressed her body and loosened her muscles.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her tightly around the waist. She opened her mouth to

scream but a hand came across it keeping her quite.

"May I ask you exactly why you are showering with your apartment door unlocked?" Her

eyes widened as she turned around and pushed the hands off of her.

"Draco Malfoy! Don't you EVER scare me like that again." He softly laughed.

"Then lock your doors Ms. Granger," He turned her back around, and began massaging

the shampoo into her hair for her. "so random men can't just walk into your apartment

and shower with you." But Hermione wasn't listening; she was too busy concentrating on

how good his fingers felt. She moaned as he trailed his fingers down her spine and began

to wash her entire body. Lathering his hands with soap he started with the inside of her

ankle and worked his hands up both sides, moving in lazy circles. When he reached the

tops of her thighs he felt her body begin to shake. Replacing his hands with his mouth, he

kissed her the insides of he thighs while reaching his hands around and playing with her

clit. She gasped his name. Draco slowly moved back up her body, touching his hands

over her stomach and up to her breasts. He was plastered up against her as he teased her

nipples and sucked on her neck. The hot water beat down on them making the friction

between their bodies little to none. Hermione seductively slid her back and bottom up

and down Draco's chiseled abs and hard thighs. Her softness was driving him mad.

"My turn," She whispered, holding her hand out. Draco gave her the soap, ready for a

good rub down. He watched though, as he let it slip right out of her fingers.

"Oops," She faked innocently. Leaning down to get it, Draco had to close his eyes. He

couldn't look at her delicious curves any longer with out taking her right there. He almost

died when he felt her wet tongue on this tip of his hard cock. Draco had to lean back

against the shower wall as she worked her magic on him. She took him all the way down

her throat and back out, over and over again, holding his ass to keep him from moving

around. He couldn't stand it any longer, he was going to loose it. Picking her up off her

knees he pushed her face first against the wall. Cupping her breasts with both hands, he

thrust into her from behind. She gasped from the contact. He could feel how wet she was

from him as she begged him to make her come. Between the steam, the hot water, and the

pressure building up, Hermione was sure that it was one of the most erotic things she had

ever had the pleasure of doing.

"Harder." She yelled. Draco grinded his hips into her almost lifting her right off the floor,

holding her by her hair in one hand and by her clit in the other, he panted into her ear.

"Say my name baby, say it. I want to hear you screaming my name when you come for

me." And that is exactly what she did. A scream ripping out of her throat as she collapsed

against the wall the same time as Draco. They laid there for several moments before he

reached up to turn the water off.

"I love you." He murmured while nuzzling her neck. She giggled.

"I love you too." They stayed like that for almost twenty minutes. "What time is it?"

"Almost 2:30, I really should get going." Draco said standing up and helping Hermione

to her feet.

"Alright, when will I see you again?"

"Let's get lunch, tomorrow afternoon? I'll pick you up." He finished getting dressed then

walked back over to where Hermione was standing in a towel. Wrapping her in his arms

he gave her a searing hot kiss. Then he was gone. With a smile on her face, Hermione

dropped the towel and stepped back into the bathroom. She was definitely going to need

another shower after that.

Blaise could see Hermione from where he was standing in her bedroom. He watched her

step out of the shower with a tremendous smile on her face. He smiled too, she seemed

happy; now that she was finally done with this job, he wouldn't have to worry about her.

And, she wouldn't be involved when he handled his other business. But his smile quickly

faded when she turned around to grab a towel. Red marks marred her creamy skin, fresh

scratch marks, all down her back ending at the tops of her thighs. Blaise felt a rage like he

had never known before. He knew exactly what he had to do now; he stormed out of the

flat, picked up his cell phone and dialed.

"Yes, I need a listing for a Pansy Malfoy." He waited.

"Would you like me to connect you directly, Sir?"

"That would be lovely." Blaise sneered.

Pansy paced back and forth in her foyer, waiting for Blaise to arrive. Draco had just

gotten home from a late meeting and went directly to sleep. A soft knock sounded on the

door. Pansy opened it quietly and let Blaise in.

"Well, I haven't seen you in forever. I knew it was only a matter of time before you

showed up asking questions. Don't worry, your Gryffindor Princess is safe and out of the

clutches of my husband." Blaise grabbed Pansy by the shoulders shaking her roughly.

"Pansy," he growled. "Are you that fucking stupid? Do you remember anything from

school? They were bloody always all over each other, staring at each other, writing

notes." He waited for her agreement.

"But, they were friends…" She trailed off.

"DON'T BE DENSE! Maybe yes, they were friends; you don't think they had feelings

for each other, you don't think they are sneaking around right under our noses as we

speak?"

"Draco is in bed right now." Blaise closed his eyes for patience.

"It's an expression Pansy, I didn't mean right at this second."

"Oh."

"You think Hermione would tell you the truth? After everything you did to her?"

"So this is her revenge? Sleeping with MY husband?"

"That would be correct. They are teaching us a lesson, but at the same time getting what

they have always wanted. Each other."

"But what about our agreement?"

"Our agreement?" Blaise spat. "You stupid bitch! When you hired Hermione to follow

your husband you broke the spell. YOU PUT THEM BACK TOGETHER!" She covered

her mouth with her shaking hand.

"No, I couldn't have-" Blaise started forward. Backing her up against the wall.

"But you did my dear. I worked on that potion so hard, it took me months." His hands

reached up around her neck and held her against the wall. "We slipped them both the

serum on Graduation day, and they would never be able to find each other ever again.

Unless ONE of us, made it possible. You made it possible Pansy." His voice sounded like

death ringing in her ears.

"Blaise," she gasped, loosing her voice as his hands tightened around her throat. "We

can-fix---it." He laughed in her face.

"No, we can't do anything. I will fix it, too bad you won't be here to see your precious

Draco beg for mercy." Her eyes widened.

"Please—don't hurt---him. Pleas-" She begged. Blaise looked at her with sheer loathing

in his eyes.

"You-" he tightened his grasp. "-completely-" pushing even harder, Pansy's eyes began

to roll back in her head, "-disgust-" with a loud crack, her neck snapped, "-me." She

fell to his feet. Dead. Blaise slowly bent down, taking a necklace out of his pocket. He

placed it in Pansy's lifeless hand and stood back to admire his work. He smiled.

"Stupid cow." And without another word, he was gone.


	17. Deadly Promises and Potions

**Chapter 17!!! Enjoy loves, this is a nail biter!**

**DracosPunkbabe-haha yes she is finally dead!! Thank you for the review darling **

**haha you're the best! Oh and yes Blaise was going to spare Hermione before he **

**realized that she was with Draco, but now he's just going after every one!**

**Dracoshott28-Blaise scares me a little too even when I'm writing his part, thanks for **

**reviewing as usual, I loveee it!!**

**Mhaj78-I promise they will both be fine, this chappie might be a little scary but I **

**won't fail you! Your reviews are always awesome regardless thank you for taking **

**time when you're busy! I will make sure to have PLENTY for you this weekend! **

**Thanks again you guys are the best!**

**xox**

**M.**

"What the FUCK?" Were Draco's first words, upon seeing his wife, lying on the foyer

floor; dead. He had to look away from the gruesome sight, running his hands through his

hair over and over again, Draco paced around the house. No one could have just opened

the doors, they were protected by magic. Meaning, Pansy would have had to let them in;

known who they were. There were large bruises in the shape of finger prints around her

neck, fingerprints that he could go to Azkaban for. He couldn't dwell over this though, he

needed to get rid of the body and do it fast.

Draco took a deep breath; this wasn't going to be pleasant.

Returning to the body and pointing his wand at it, he murmured a spell. The body rose

from the ground. Biting his lip, Draco concentrated on directing the body down the stairs,

into his basement. He was almost there when he heard something hit the floor. Looking

around he spotted a diamond. Draco eased Pansy's body back to the floor. Bending over,

he picked up the jewel, his eyes widening with horror. Moving over to Pansy, he checked

her hands, and found the rest of the necklace.

"Jesus," He said under his breath. There was only one person he knew with this necklace,

and there was no way she was capable of such a feat. Draco stuffed the necklace into his

pocket, leaned over to pick up his wand and began to stand up when he felt the crack of a

bat against his head. A searing pain ripped through his body as he doubled over clutching

his head. He could barely feel his legs as they gave out and he fell to the floor with a

thud.

Hermione was completely content lying on her couch in front of a blazing fire curled up

next to Crookshanks, reading a good book. That was, until she heard a knock on her front

door. Sighing in frustration she pulled herself up and stalked over to the door. Swinging it

open, she saw Blaise.

"Hey." She murmured turning around and heading back to the couch. He repeated the

greeting, following her into the living room.

"I was hoping we could get lunch." He stated.

"I'm busy, sorry." She smiled apologetically quickly returning to her book.

"Now, that you're done with your case, I assumed that you would have time for your

boyfriend, pardon my ignorance." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am always working Blaise, just because I'm not doing a job, doesn't mean I'm not

working."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Meeting a client."

"I see." The sat in silence for a few moments before Blaise spoke again.

"It's so strange Hermione. You know who I ran into yesterday at the grocery store?"

When Hermione ignored him, he continued on.

"Pansy Parkinson." Her eyes snapped up, locking with his.

"What?"

"Well, I should say Pansy Malfoy. Did you know they got married?" He was being way

too calm about the entire situation.

"I had no idea. Haven't seen either of them in such a long time."

"Oh, yes. I suppose your right. How stupid I was to think that Draco and I would stay

friends; he always was the user." Hermione bristled under his comment. Draco was

twice the man that Blaise was. But all she gave was a non-committal shrug. This seemed

to fuel Blaise's temper.

"You don't wonder what ever happened to them?" He pushed. Hermione closed her

book, looking up at him.

"Look Blaise, these people are insignificant in my life now; let it go." Signaling that the

conversation had come to and end, Hermione picked up her book and continued to read

where she had left off. Blaise abruptly stood, without even a goodbye, and left.

"Insignificant eh? We will see about that." He said to himself, before apparating over to

Malfoy Manor.

Draco could barely open his eyes due to the throbbing pain in his skull. Attempting to

move his arms, he found that he could not. He began to panic, realizing that he was tied

down. Forcing his eyes open, despite the nausea he felt, he saw that he was tied to a chair,

his arms were behind his back and his feet were bound as well. Draco looked around,

noticing that he was in his own bedroom. There was a mirror positioned in front of him,

and in it he could see his battered reflection. His eye was beginning to blacken, and blood

was matted thickly in his hair. He sensed that someone was near, but just out of his line

of vision. Almost as if on cue, he heard a voice behind him. A voice he was almost

positive that he would have never had to hear again

"Drake, this new look you're sporting must be the one that gets you all the ladies." Blaise

remarked snidely as he circled Draco's chair, stopping to stand in front of him.

"Same one that gets your girlfriend into my bed." Draco smirked, even if he was in

excruciating pain, there was no way he was letting Blaise know that. Blaise's smile

dropped of his face as he hit Draco in the stomach with the bat he was holding.

"You're going to pay for that comment Draco, just like you are going to pay for

everything else that you have done." He snapped.

"And just what exactly have I done to you, Blaise?"

"Ah, let me count the ways. You always made me feel second best to you; best Quidditch

player, smartest male student, Sex God of Slytherin. And then the one thing, the one

thing in the whole world that I had, the best girl you could possibly find, you just had to

have that too. You couldn't just settle, you had to take the only thing I fucking had Drake.

The only thing." There was pain evident in his eyes.

"Blaise, I don't know what you want me to say, I never asked for any of those things. If I

wasn't the best at everything do you know what would have happened to me? I believe

you knew my father, do you honestly think it would have been okay with him for me to

be second best to anyone?"

"What about Hermione, why her? When you could have had any other girl in Hogwarts.

Anyone you wanted." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted her."

"Your father didn't want you to bloody have her I'm sure of that! What made her so

special that you would disobey your father?"

"She wasn't just a girl I liked Blaise, she was my friend. My best friend, she understood

what I was going through and she accepted the way I felt. I love her." Draco yelled. This

just seemed to enrage Blaise further. He stalked forward grabbing Draco by his hair.

"You stupid FUCK, I loved her before you even thought of her as a human being!"

"Well, she obviously chose the better man, look at yourself, you have completely lost

your mind." Draco's face twisted in pain as Blaise tightened his grip on his hair.

"Do you have any idea, how much you have taken from me?" Blaise whispered in a

deadly calm voice. Draco refused to speak. "I couldn't take anything from you if I tried.

You have more money then God, I killed that stupid bloody animal that you are married

to last night and I doubt you care about that, even if I took your life I don't think that

would bother you much. As long as my girlfriend is safe; isn't that correct Drake?" Draco

looked up at him with loathing. "She's a good fuck, isn't she Draco? It's too bad you had

to wait this long to find out." Draco struggled against the ropes that held him.

"If you touch her Zambini-"

"Oh, no need to worry, she won't even let me near her. You on the other hand, I believe

she feels differently about." Blaise reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a small vial.

"Being a potions master and all, I assume that you know what this is."

"Fuck you Blaise, FUCK YOU." Draco began to panic this was going from bad to much

much worse.

"But I'm sure Hermione will find me much more appealing after a couple sips of this."

Draco struggled as Blaise moved forward. He reached down pulling several pieces of

Draco's hair out his head and dropping them into his vial. Slowly but surely his face

began to morph, he struggled in pain as his body changed form. Draco's eyes were

fastened to the sight before him, there was nothing he could do but sit and watch. Several

minutes later, much to his horror, he was standing before himself. His blonde hair was in

place, he was wearing a tight, dark green sweater and black slacks. A smirk plastered on

his face.

"Look at that Drake, the beauty of Polyjuice Potion. I hope I can meet Hermione's

standards of you, in and out of bed." Draco pushed hard against the ropes binding him

causing his wrists to bleed. Blaise continued. "And imagine her pretty little face after I

finish screwing her, then slit her throat. Her last thought will be that it was you Draco, her

lover. She can take that image to the grave with her."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Draco roared using all his strength to try and free

himself.

"Oh, don't worry Draco, you can watch the whole thing through this mirror right here."

He stated calmly as he pointed towards the mirror against the wall. "Enjoy the show."

"Go to hell." Draco spit on him.

"After you Drake, now if you will excuse me, I have a lunch date that I don't want to be

late for." And with that he was gone. Draco looked around frantically for a way out as the

mirror began to turn into a picture of Hermione's bedroom. Draco felt his sanity snap. He

let out an inhumane roar that would have frightened Voldemort himself, to death.


	18. Graduation

**Chapter 18. Hey guys I'm thinking this is the last flashback..letmme know what you think!**

**Loveee you guys**

**xox**

**M.**

_When he spoke it was with regret and longing, "Hermione, consider it mine, it has _

_always been yours."_

_And then he was gone. Hermione had no idea what the future held for them. But as she _

_grasped the necklace in her hand, she knew that it would most certainly not be the end. _

_Graduation had been a sad day for many. It was hard to leave the place that they had _

_grown so accustom to over the past seven years. Friends had been made, enemies had _

_been lost, and peace was finally beginning to show after several dark, long years. There _

_was a bright hope for the future. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, felt nothing but defeat. _

_He would never have the chance to be with Hermione, he had blown it. His efforts in _

_protecting her had only caused him pain, and made him feel as if he had lost the most _

_precious thing in the world. He knew she must be hurt and confused as well. The way she _

_looked at him with those big brown eyes, silently asking him why he was walking away. _

_Why had they bothered to build such a strong relationship if he was just tearing it all _

_part. He saw it in her, her mind full of unasked questions. After giving her his gift and _

_saying his mind he turned away, just like that. He had no idea how his feet were even _

_able to move from that spot, but once he started he couldn't stop. If he had looked back _

_he would have seen her tears and confusion, but also the determination, and he would _

_have never been able to leave. But he didn't, being the hard ass that he was, he walked _

_right out of her life. And let someone else take his place. Little did he know, that to her, _

_no one could compare. _


	19. Disguises

**Chapter 19- Welcome back, babies!!**

**Draco'sCheerBunny-Hey love thank you for reading and reviewing!!!!**

**Lutin Enchante-welcome back! Haha yes I haven't had much to occupy my time **

**since I'm not back at school yet so I did a lot of writing! Thank you so much for **

**reading and reviewing hope you enjoy!!!**

**DracosPunkbabe-lol you're so funny I love your reviews oh and don't you worry**

**Blaise is gonna get what is coming to him, I'm making sure of that. Thank you, as **

**always for reading and reviewing. MUAH!**

**Mhaj78-LOL I promise, this story would suck if something bad happened to them. **

**Thank you for the great review, it really helps knowing what you guys like! Hope **

**you enjoy this one, Draco is pretty sexy in it, wait what am I saying? He is always **

**sexy. **

**Love you guys!!**

**xox**

**M.**

It was almost one o'clock and still no sign of Draco; he told her he would be picking her

up around twelve. Hermione figured that he must have gotten caught up at work, but in

the back of her mind she felt uneasy. Just as she was picking up her cell phone to call him

there was a knock on the door. Sighing with relief she headed over to the door, swinging

it open there stood Draco, looking as fine as ever. She threw her arms around him and

began kissing him passionately, after a few moments she pulled back and looked at him.

"I thought something might have happened to you." She looked extremely concerned

about his welfare. His arms tightened around her.

"I'm fine babe, just got caught up with things at the office. But now I'm all yours." He

bent down kissing her hard, then picked her up into his arms and carried her into her

bedroom. Never breaking the kiss he laid her down on the bed and began removing her

clothes.

"Drake, don't you want to eat first? I'm starving." Draco pulled back, looking down at

her, then glanced to his left, noticing a mirror.

"That mirror looks new, where did you get it?" She waved her hands around as if to

dismiss the question.

"Oh some stupid thing Blaise brought over, said it would look nice in my room since it's

so bland."

"I see," He smiled. "I think we could definitely put it to good use." She blushed, hitting

his arm.

"Be good." She scolded.

"Oh, I will be, eventually…" He trailed off dipping back down to kiss her once more.

The real Draco watched the whole scenario through the mirror in his room. He was going

insane from watching Blaise put his hands all over Hermione; and the thought of him

killing her was something Draco couldn't even comprehend. He needed to think of

something quick he was running out of time. He looked down seeing that his wand was

lying on the floor next to him, it was just out of reach. He knew it was going to hurt, but

it was his only choice. Throwing his full body weight he flipped the chair over, landing

on his face, using his feet to direct himself, he pushed his hands over to his wand.

"Draco," Hermione was completely out of breath. Draco was moving extremely fast, not

like his normal self. Usually he took his time exploring her body and making every

second count. At the moment he just seemed very, very, needy. His fingers raced over her

skin and his mouth devoured her. Trying to catch her breath Hermione sat up. She put her

hand up as if to say hold on as she took a deep breath.

"Drake, just give me a minute." He laughed at her, pinning her back down on the bed.

"I don't want to." He began sucking on her neck rather forcefully. Something wasn't

right, Hermione pushed at him to get off, but he wouldn't move. She began to panic; with

all her might she threw him off of her. He stumbled back looking at her with a manic

gleam in his eye.

"Draco, what is wrong with you?" She asked, beginning to shake.

"What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong? Me never being good enough for

you!" He yelled, as he reached behind him pulling something out of his back pocket.

Hermione began to back up towards the wall.

"What are you taking about?" He began to laugh as he flipped open a long, gleaming

blade from its case.

"I never wanted you, I never even liked you. Now is my chance to kill you, you fucking

mudblood bitch." She gasped at the combination of hearing the word and seeing the knife

that he had pulled on her. She shook her head refusing to believe that he was doing this to

her. He moved in on her. "I'm going to take so much pleasure in slitting your throat." He

dove for her just as Hermione jumped out of the way and across the bed. Grabbing onto

her ankle he tried pulling her back to him. Giving him a sharp kick in the face, she

wriggled away, falling onto the other side of the bed away from him. Quickly, Hermione

reached into her bedside drawer pulling out a deadly looking pistol. She pointed the gun

at Draco's head as she slowly rose to her feet. Her legs were shaking so badly that she

was surprised she could even hold the gun straight. She could see in his eyes that this was

not what he was expecting. Both stood still, there was not a single noise to be heard

except for the heavy breathing of Hermione and Draco. Suddenly she heard the apartment

door bang open; both of them jumped in surprise. There stood an extremely disheveled

looking Blaise, full of blood and bruises.

"Blaise, what happened to you!?"

"I'm not Blaise." He growled, pointing to the pretend Malfoy. "THAT is Blaise."

"Blaise, what are you taking about?"

"Hermione its Draco, its Polyjuice potion, some late reacting one. Blaise came to my

house, murdered Pansy and did this to me, he was planning on killing you, he must have

given me Polyjuice while I was knocked out."

"Hermione, he is lying. Blaise came to my house last night and killed Pansy, I found him

and beat the shit out of him for it." She looked back and forth between the two not

knowing where to point the gun.

"Hermione, he's lying it's me, you know I would never hurt you."

"Hermione," Draco sneered. "Remember that necklace I gave you? It's me. I swear it."

She moved the gun back over to Blaise, as Draco continued. "He's lying to you, he killed

Pansy." She looked to Blaise. "Hermione," He pleaded. "I gave you the necklace."

She closed her eyes, not knowing what to do. "If you gave me the necklace you would

know what you said afterwards. What did you say Draco?" He looked at her calmly. "I

said that I loved you." Not showing any outward emotion she looked at Blaise. He was

smirking and shaking his head. "What did you say Blaise?" He looked at her with all the

love in his eyes one man could possibly have and spoke.

"Consider it mine, it's always been yours." Before he even had the last word out of his

mouth she pointed the gun at Draco.

"Any last confessions Blaise?" She spoke with complete distain.

"Nothing I'm not sorry for. I slipped Draco the sleeping serum after the ball, I slipped

you both a potion making sure you two could never find each other unless either Pansy or

I made it possible, I murdered Pansy, I pretended to be Draco, and I killed you Hermione

Granger." Before she could even move, he threw the dagger at her catching her in the

stomach. Gasping in pain she fell back against the bed, blood beginning to poor from

underneath her shirt. She hardly heard Draco's cry of anguish as she fell backwards, her

vision becoming blurry; she passed out from the wound. Draco started towards Blaise

with the look of a man ready to kill in his eyes. Grabbing him by the throat he pushed

him into the wall. Once his fist made contact with Blaise's nose he couldn't stop. His

hand began to go numb as he pounded on Blaise's face harder and harder. Blaise could

do nothing, his strength didn't compare to Draco's rage. Knocking him to the floor,

Draco kicked Blaise in the ribs over and over again. Grabbing Hermione's gun off the

bed he pushed it onto Blaise's knee cap.

"This is for Pansy." He shot the gun, causing the man to scream in pain.

"This is for Hermione." He shot him in the other knee, watching Blaise's face twist and

contort as he changed back to his original self.

"And this, this is for you Blaise." He pointed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Blaise's eyes went dead, his head rolled to the side and his breathing stopped. His face

was almost unrecognizable after Draco had finished with him. Feeling his own body

change, Draco limped back over to the bed, ripping his shirt off tying it tightly around

Hermione's stomach, after removing the knife. He dropped his head to her chest, he

listened, hearing a faint heart beat. He moved to the phone with lightening speed calling

St. Mungos. They informed him they would be flooing help there right away. He

breathed a sigh of relief and his tears began to fall. He looked down at Hermione, while

he stroked her soft hair. Her skin was pale and calmly, and her breathing slow. He wiped

his eyes with the back of his hand and laid down beside her. He felt helpless. Reaching

into his pocket he pulled out the necklace he had given her. He shakily moved it around

her neck and gently clasped it.

"I love you, please Hermione, I need you."


	20. The Outcome

**Chapter 20…Hey guys! I'm almost done with this story, just a couple more **

**chapters. But don't worry I am not stopping writing anytime soon, so I'm sure as **

**soon as I am done with this story I will have another one up in no time! Thanks for **

**reading and reviewing!!**

**Lutin Enchante-Thank you so much!!! I'm happy you're enjoying the story, here is **

**another chapter; just because you flattered me so much I decided to write **

**another one. but seriously thank you for sticking with me!!**

**xox**

**M.**

It had been three days. Three days since Hermione Granger had been placed in critical

condition in the hospital. Three days since Blaise Zambini had been murdered. And three

days since Draco Malfoy had gotten any sleep. He sat by Hermione's bedside the entire

time she had been there; when the nurses had tried to tend to his wounds he smacked

their hands away not wanting to be bothered. They had finally resorted to wrapping his

head and both hands in her room; they couldn't let the bleeding continue but he had

absolutely refused to move. Hermione was restless the entire time, her face was flushed

and her sleep was clearly disturbed with nightmares. Draco watched as she cried out in

pain, tossing her head back and forth trying to fight off the fever that was consuming

her. He stayed by her side day and night, alternating between watching her and praying to

God that she would get through this.

By the forth morning, Draco was so exhausted that he couldn't hold his

body up, he had hardly eaten, and his head was aching from a mixture of his injuries and

the terror he felt in loosing the only girl he ever loved. Head in his hands, he sat there,

this was his fault. He had put her in this position with his own foolishness. His thoughts

wandered to Blaise. At least that situation had been resolved, there was enough evidence

to prove Draco innocent in Pansy's murder as well get him off for killing Blaise, it was,

after all, self defense.

But none of that seemed to matter now, not when Hermione was

laying on a hospital bed and he was sitting there conscious and able. He would

have done anything to switch places with her, she was the strong one, if something

happened to her he would fall apart, like he was doing right now. Draco rested his head

on the side of Hermione's bed where he could still look at her, but take some of the

pressure off of his skull at the same time. His eyes closed for a couple seconds, he tried

fighting it, but his mind and body were so drained that he was unable to stop himself

from dozing off. With one of his arms draped over her legs and the other hung limp at his

side, he fell into a deep sleep which was the only comfort he could find.

Hermione awoke with the sharpest pain in her stomach she was sure that she had ever

felt.

Her body was bathed in sweat and looking down at her arms she saw several needles

taped down to them. Grasping for some sort of memory and not being able to find one,

Hermione began to panic. Struggling to get off the bed, she suddenly realized that

someone was lying across her legs. Letting out a scream she kicked the person in the

head attempting to get away. Whoever is was jumped up with a yell looking around to

see what had happened. Brown eyes met with blue, and suddenly everything came

rushing back to her.

"Oh my God Draco!" She cried falling to the floor, she was absolutely hysterical. Draco

was sure he had never seen her like this before.

"Baby, you have to get up, come on you don't want the wound to open back up." He

lifted her shaking body in his arms and placed her back on the bed.

"Wound?" Her eyes widened. "Blaise, he…he-" She couldn't continue. Her face was one

of astonishment. "How did I get here? Where is Blaise?" Draco sighed, sitting down once

again next to her; he told her everything, while leaving out the gruesome details. She was

already upset and crying, there was really no need to worsen her condition. They sat there

for what seemed like hours, holding each other, both knowing it was a miracle that they

were both alive and together. Hermione's fever had broken that morning and although

she could not be released for another two weeks or so, the doctors said she was

definitely going to make a perfect recovery. Draco couldn't be happier, he finally agreed

to leave Hermione's room and get some much needed sleep as well as a shower or two.

Two weeks passed rather quickly, and it was finally the morning Hermione was going to

be released. Draco had brought her fresh clothes from his home; a light pink sundress

which came down to her knees and white flats to match. He had moved all of her things

into Malfoy Manor the previous night. She explained to him that she no longer wanted

her apartment after what had happened there. He had put it on the market for her and

flooed everything over to his flat, until she could find another place to live. He had asked

her to move in, but she was still a bit apprehensive since it had been so soon since

Pansy's death.

Packing up a small bag, Hermione turned around to face Draco with a large smile on her

face.

"I'm so lucky to have you." She said smiling as she walked over to wrap her arms around

his neck. He thought she looked absolutely perfect in that moment. Her face was

glowing, her gorgeous hair fell down her back in ringlets, just how he loved it, and she

smiled at him as if he was the only man in the world.

"Hermione," He just couldn't get enough as he captured her mouth in a kiss. Pulling back

slightly he looked into her eyes. "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't." She smirked, making him laugh as he pulled her in for another kiss. Someone

clearing their throat caused the two to break apart. It was Hermione's doctor, Draco

smirked at the woman, whereas Hermione at least had the decency to blush.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, I have some rather, surprising news for you." Draco immediately

looked concerned. He instinctively pulled Hermione up against him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked rather harshly.

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, everything is fine. You see, with where you were stabbed

Hermione, we were almost positive that it might affect you ability to have children. But

just yesterday when we took the last scan of your abdomen to make sure that everything

was checking out alright, we noticed you had something there, something that we didn't

see before. It's actually a complete miracle that the blade didn't affect this."

Hermione looked flabbergasted. Draco on the other hand was completely confused.

"Well what the fuck is it?" He demanded.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would please remain from swearing, this is a hospital sir, not a

brothel." Turning back to Hermione, she smiled.

"You're going to have a baby." Hermione gasped in shock as well as in delight.

"Draco! We are going to have a baby! How wonderful is that!? Drake you're going to be

a dad!" She was practically jumping with joy; looking over at Draco she saw the look of

complete awe on his face. Grabbing her suddenly, he lifted her up in the air spinning her

around.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have to ask you to put Miss. Granger down she is still recovering-"

"Oh piss off!" He shouted. Hermione smacked him hard on the arm; he gently placed

her back on the ground.

"Apologize this moment." She reprimanded.

"Oh come on 'Mione, she's being a complete cun-"

"Draco, don't you dare speak that word in front of my unborn child."

"Yours? It's mine too you know." She laughed, hugging him tightly.

"Congratulations, I will leave you two alone." The doctor left with a stiff smile on

plastered on her face. As she closed the door, both Draco and Hermione burst out in

laughter.

"You're horrible Draco!" She giggled.

"You haven't seen anything babe, wait till I get you home." He raised his eyebrows at

her, and then threw her a sexy wink over his shoulder. Hermione looked confused.

"But, I'm pregnant, you can do that pregnant?' Draco chuckled as he leaned down to

whisper something in her ear. Hermione turned a bright pink.

"Oh, I suppose that works too."


	21. Epilogue

**Chapter 21** **Hey guys! Sorry for not updating as quickly as I have been, but I just **

**got back to school and had to get all situated with classes and my room. So here is **

**the last bit!! **

**g.dravelologan, mhaj78, dracoshott28, DracosPunkbabe, Lutin Enchante, Blue **

**Burns Orange, AshleeSlytherinPrincess-THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO MUCH!! **

**All of your reviews and advice have been so helpful I really appreciate it; it means a **

**lot to me that you take time out of your days to read my work so I LOVE YOU **

**ALL!! Hope you guys stick with me for future fics oh and let me know if you **

**want another story soon! **

**xox**

**M.**

"DRACO MALFOY I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Echoed down the hallway,

causing several heads to turn towards the closed door where the voice was coming

from. They were all wondering what could possibly be happening behind that door, when

another scream erupted. Inside the room, the experience was much more intimating than

just listening from out in the corridors. And this was because Hermione Granger was

giving birth; as she was slowly breaking every bone in her boyfriend's hand. Draco was

kneeling beside the bed, trying to give her encouraging words, but it seemed that that

wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear.

"DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR-AHHHH!" She let out another ear

piercing scream.

"Baby, please its okay, you're going to be fine. I'm sorry!"

"You should be sorry; do you see what you have done to me? Oh my god I am going to

die." His mistake was the chuckle he accidentally let out; she turned slowly to look at

him, glaring absolute daggers in his direction.

"Oh, so now it's funny? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

"No, I just-" Before he could think of something to say, she picked up her dainty foot off

the bed and kicked him straight in the chest. Draco lost his balance and fell backwards

from his kneeling position to being sprawled out on the floor.

The doctors seemed to find the couple extremely amusing.

Hermione mustered up the most professional voice that she could.

"Doctor, I would be more than pleased if you could remove this man from my sight, he is

disturbing me from the peace that I am currently trying to find."

"Hermione, you can't be serious-"

"Mr. Malfoy, I am dead serious." She ominously stated.

"Doctor, she can't really throw me out, right?"

"Well, technically, it's her decision-" Hermione cut the doctor off.

"Hear that Draco? MY decision, LEAVE!" She pointed towards the door, completely

dismissing him.

"It's my son too, Granger." Her eyes turned dangerous when she spotted the smirk on his

face.

"Well, Ferret boy, I don't care what you think, you ignorant prick, because you aren't the

one pushing a baby out of you, SO YOU CAN'T MAKE THE CHOICE. Leave, before I

get you arrested."

"For what?" He gaped at her like she had completely lost her mind.

"Disturbing the peace."

"You are the one disturbing the peace with your screaming and raving."

"Do you have any idea what this feels like? NO, you don't. So shut it and get out."

"No."

"YES!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Then I will make you." She started to climb out of the bed.

"Ms. Granger! I'm going to have to insist on you staying in bed. You are about to deliver a baby!"

"Yea, _my _baby." Draco stated.

"More like the spawn of Satan." She murmured. Just then she a horrible pain seized her

and she cried out. "OH MY GOD!"

"I think the baby's coming, Hermione push!"

"What the hell does it bloody look like I'm doing?" She screamed back. "Draco go

away!"

"Hermione, just hold my hand you're gonna be fine."

"NO!"

"FINE!"

"Don't yell at me Drake, Jesus you're so mean." She started crying. Draco looked

helplessly from Hermione to the doctor in complete confusion.

"Hormones." The doctor whispered. Hermione just happened to hear that and launched

one of her pillows at the doctor's head.

"You men are all the same!" She wailed.

"Is there anyway we can drug her some more?" Draco asked sarcastically, but before

Hermione could respond to that the doctor interrupted.

"Mr. Malfoy. Come here! I can see the baby's head." Draco walked over and was not

exactly pleased with the sight he saw. Sweat began to break out on his brow and he felt

his stomach turning. "Here it comes!" The doctor informed Hermione.

"JUST GET THE BLOODY THING OUT OF ME!" Hermione collapsed back against

the bed.

"It's a baby girl!" The doctor announced. Hermione gave a weak smile. "Draco, would

you like to see your daughter?" The doctor turned around to show him, but realized he

was no longer standing there. Looking down, Draco Malfoy was sprawled out on the

floor, completely passed out. "Oh, well I guess he doesn't handle birth well."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Serves him right." The doctor walked over to Hermione

handing her the precious baby. Her breath caught in her throat, she was absolutely

beautiful. Her blue eyes were most definitely Draco's. She felt a lump in her throat. She

had been so blessed. The doctor had revived Draco by now; he stood up seeing that the

baby had been born, and walked over quickly, leaning down by Hermione's side.

"Isn't she beautiful Drake?" She cooed.

"Perfect, then again, she is undeniably her mother's daughter." She looked up at

him with so much love in her eyes, that it almost took his breath away. He leaned down

kissing her lightly, realizing that all his dreams had come true.

"I love you 'Mione." He whispered softy.

"I love you too."


End file.
